Sweet Revenge
by EquestrianKEB
Summary: Years have pasted since Kristina helped Johnny and PonyBoy escape the death sentence for the murder of Bob Sheldon, but she and Dally stayed together. Long enough to start a family… complete sum. inside, Sequal to Fancy Grease!
1. Introduction and Chapter One

**Sweet Revenge**

**...a sequal to _Fancy Grease_...**

**I don't own:** The Outsiders

You dont have to have read _Fancy Grease_ to know what was going on in this story but it would probably help...

**

* * *

**

_Years have pasted since Kristina helped Johnny and PonyBoy escape the death sentence for the murder of Bob Sheldon, but she and Dally stayed together. Long enough to start a family… Dally's gone but his son and two daughters are sure to keep the Winston legacy going. But what happens when the youngest Winston, the families pride and joy, ends up in the hospital? For Hailey Winston revenge couldn't get any sweeter… _

* * *

**_Chapter One..._**

I sit on the kitchen counter, staring at my mother and older brother. My mother sits uneasily in her chair, looking down on her left hand spinning a diamond engagement ring my father gave her years ago. My older brother Colby is sitting stiffly across the table from her, staring at the ring on her finger. "Colby you know better." my mother said finally in a soft voice. Colby didn't say anything, instead he looked down staring at his lap. "You really know better." she repeated…

Ever since my father died, who was the famous Dallas Winston, Colby took a turn for the worse. Daddy kept him in track real good for a greaser. People all the time would say that he looked like a split image of my father but only I, my mother and my younger sister Erica knew they had a few similarities and differences. He had white blonde hair like my dads and blue eyes that could flare up at any moment but that's really the only similarities he had with our father. There was really no elfish thing about him like there was my father because he had the facial built of my mom.

Colby had an attitude of gas, just throw a lit match and you had yourself a wild fire, but if you got on his good side you found out he was a real nice guy. Never did he try to do stuff that he knew would hurt my mom around her, for example he wouldn't smoke or drink in the house or around her, barely around me and Erica, but he did it and that's what he got in trouble for this time… _drinking_….

"I know mom…" he said matching her tone in softness. "Then why did you do it Colby?" her voice was more firm and me and him both realized she had her argument all ready and put together. "Didn't mean to? Sound just like your father you know that? And look what happened to him!" It was her this time, not me, not Erica, but my mother who lit the match. She went threw these spurts every once in a while, bringing up daddy and then bursting into tears when she did so, but no pipe was leaking tonight.

My mother was only thirty-six with three kids, Colby who was seventeen, me who's sixteen and Erica who's fifteen. She was only nineteen when she had Colby but she didn't regret him because she and my daddy where in love. Her name is Kristina Winston, and I personally think she is one of the best looking moms around on both the Greasy East Side and Socy West Side. Dad told me she used to have her hair all the way down to her waist and always wore it in different styles, but always in those styles she hide her little switchblade, but now it comes a little past her shoulders and is still the dark sandy blonde it was when she was younger. I try to picture her when she was younger, Two-Bit and Johnny always said she was a looker and I _can_ imagine that. Take away the bags under her eyes and her stress faced maybe add a little makeup and you had Americans next top….

"Makes since I sound like 'em, I'm his son ya know!" Colby yelled standing up; I cringed as the chair screeched against our apartment kitchen floor. Missy, our dog, picked up her head from the corner and whimpered softly, she hated when we fought. "Damn right you're his son! Which means you got the brains of him which wasn't much! Don't you end up getting yourself killed Colby Dallas Winston!" my mom yelled back but remained seated. "I could have your brains too ya know and I _won't_ end up dead!" he lowered his voice some and was reaching for his leather jacket that hung on the hook behind to door. "You don't have my brains boy, because when I was your age I was smart enough not to speed by the police station drunk! If your father was here you wouldn't act like this…" she said softer getting up and heading towards her room. Colby's hand paused on the jacket as if he was thinking, "But he's not is he?" he finally called back, I woulda jumped up and slapped him right then and there but I didn't instead I stared at him my expression falling ….

Where was my father? My father, Dallas Winston, the guy with a criminal record a mile long who fell in love with a Soc girl, was six feet under now and had been for five years. He'd been shot by mistake… _mistake_ what a funny word…

He and his old rodeo partner, Buck Merril, went out for a few drinks for old times sake, well that's what mom says any how, I think they where trying to do a few illegal things with the racing ponies myself, and nobody knew Buck was wanted by the police and when the police showed up at the bar hell broke loose.

It was instinct for dad to run, growing up on the streets and all, and Buck followed and ended up pulling a gun shooting one of the cops. The police thought it was my dad even though he was about a block or two away by then and there wasn't a chance in hell he would be able to make the shot, but just because of his name and past the other police opened fire on him. Bitches shot him in the leg and chest. The doctors said he was dead before he hit the ground but doctors are just to be as distrusted at the coppers.

Five years felt like so long ago… felt so long ago that I was standing there in the cemetery on that fall afternoon, being embraced by my brother's arms. A lot of people showed up for his funeral, a whole bunch of old gang leaders and some of his buddies from jail, even though I didn't know half of them they all hugged all of us and talked reassuringly to my mom who seemed to know them all. I never saw my mother look so sad but beautiful in the same day. She wore a knee length blue dress that matched the color of my dad's eyes and her hair was caught up in a gentle breeze and there wasn't a second that there wasn't somebody paying her their respect.

The only happy ending to that chapter of my life was Buck got the death sentence, and the cops who shot them have to live with the fact every waking moment that they killed an innocent man, the father of a twelve year old boy, two girls, one eleven the other ten, and a wife that was crazy about him…. Oh and the part where the cop who shot him in the heart turned up murdered…. We greasers look out for each other and when you killed such an honorable man like Dallas Winston, when for once he _was_ innocent, you better watch you back because chances are if his family didn't get to you first there's about ten guys watching your every move ready for the chance to slit your throat the slow and painful way.

"You better not hope she heard that Colby or I'll personally ring your neck!" I said bitterly. He smirked but his eyes where flooded with sadness, he and my dad where inseparable, "Go ahead, according to mom I'm going to turn up dead any how." he said mater-o-factly shoving his hands threw his jacket selves. "Colby get out, you disrespectful fucker! Don't go getting in trouble either, you know it breaks moms heart when your brought home by the police, you know it!" I screamed, I was happy for him that Erica wasn't there, because as quiet as she was at times she should could pack a punch and the way he was talking about mom he woulda got twenty of 'em! Without another word he walked out, I stared at the door for a minute or two before walking down the hallway to my mom's room…

* * *

_I'M BACK! _

_lol_

_So what I completed Fancy Grease about a week ago and started a sequal for it but the next generation? I'd actaully started writting this story towards the end of Fancy Grease. I was going to have one about Kristina and Dally after wards and stuff but I decided not to because well it wouldn't have much of a point. But this one does! And this time I don't have the final chapter done before the first! lol... I hope ya'llz was happy with the first chapter, and R &R plz!_


	2. Chapter Two

The Outsiders _iS nOt OwNeD bY mUah!_**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Two_**

"Mom?" I asked softly, cracking the door open just a little. "Come on in Hail…" she said softly. She sat cross legged on the faded blanket on her bed, her black mascara smeared under her eyes, but no tears showed. In front of us she always tried to be strong. "Colby's sorry he didn't mean it." I said sitting down at the foot of the bed. She smiled softly, "I know." she said, the dog jumped up on the bed, shoving her large box head into moms side. "What da ya want Angelcake?" my mom asked kissing her on the head. _The Dog of Many Names_ licked moms face, wagging her tail furiously. "That dog has so many names, Missy, Princess, Baby, Angle, Anglecake, Brat, Stupid…" I said, stating all the names I could think of that we called that old street pit bull. "Don't forget Dog… Your dad always called her Dog." my mother added looking down at '_Dog_' with admiration. "Tell me her story again." She gave me a look, "Please mom!" I begged giving her my best pleading look. She smiled, "Okay, okay." "Thanks I love ya!" I said crawling to her side that wasn't crowded by Dog and listened closely as the story began….

"Me and your father fought a lot, before we had Colby that is, over stupid stuff but we still loved each other a lot. One night we got in a big argument, so stupid I forget what is was about, and I hadn't seen him for a couple days but one afternoon there was a knock at the door. I open up the door and there he stood a sheepish smile on his face and a little tan puppy in his arms. I told him if he didn't have the puppy I woulda slammed the door in his face! I was afraid what he would do to her if I got him mad and decided I didn't want to find out." She paused and laughed softly, remembering it to its fullest.

I wonder how it feels to be in love, is it a sickness type feeling or a light headed feeling? And then having the person you love killed for the most part an innocent man? I wondered is my mom would ever start dating again, I doubted it. Even though daddy was dead she still wore the engagement ring on her finger and for now I wish it would stay on that finger for now and forever more….

I'm looking in the mirror, gussying myself up before I walk down to the school to pick up Erica. Well not really pick her up just to walk her home I guess, its good exercise. I stare at myself for a moment, taking in every detail on my face. My hair is a dark blonde like my mothers but with natural streaks of pale blonde like my fathers, my eyes are a light brown like neither my moms or dads, I have high check bones like my dad but other then those three things the rest of me is most of my moms build. Taking a step back away from the mirror I dust of my black tee shirt and turn to walk out of the bathroom.

"Mom I'm going to go get Erica." I said grabbing my light denim jacket. "Okay, be back before it gets dark Hail." she called to me from her bedroom, where she could be doing anything from cleaning or reading or crying… I don't think crying because I would be able to tell… reading most likely. "K, Love ya!" I said walking out the door that led me into a small hallway. I jogged down the steps and rushed out the door, the spring breeze signing to my mind in a gust as I walked down the sidewalk.

It was a Saturday evening and a bunch of little boys where playing some kind of shooting game. One of them jumped out screaming "P-POW! POW! POW!" as the other one mistakenly ran by him and kept on running.

"Hey I killed you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

A typical argument among small boys. In a driveway a few little girls played jump rope, two signing, "_Cinderella dressed in yella, went up stairs to kiss a fella_…." I couldn't help but smile to myself, it would only be a couple of hours before most of the teenagers came back around and start all kinda shit.

By the time I was passing The Dingo's I was practically at a jog. Colby and his gang hung out here and I wasn't in the mood to talk to him let alone tell him my destination. Or on the other hand maybe it was because I didn't feel like talking to him while a bunch of other guys looked me up and down and some whistling if they weren't smart enough. I laughed softly as I remembered one time when me and Erica where talking to Cole at The Dingo's. Some guy did one of those wolf calls and it wasn't a moment sooner he was spitting out blood because Cole tackled him and knocked a couple of his teeth out in a matter of seconds…. _two_ at most….

"HAILEY!" A voice called, it wasn't a guy voice but the voice of my best friend, Melody. I turned to where a heard her voice, she was kinda short for a sixteen year old but makes up with it for her maturity in her body, her hair is shoulder length and a blondish reddish color, she was the oldest child of SodaPop, a friend of my moms and he's sorta my uncle. "MEL!" I called back with equal enthusiasm smiling as I walked over to her.

"Watcha doin?"

"On my to pick up Erica."

"Oooh, she had softball practice?"

"Yea, make up for when it was raining the other day."

Mel was sitting on a tuff looking black Camaro. I was pretty sure the car belong to her boyfriend Steve Randle Jr. "Oh, I don't see how she can stand being on that softball team with all those Socy girls." Mel said swinging her feet back and forth. "Well Erica doesn't need friends to know she is good and from the way she talks to it the Socs girls don't even bother her." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I can give ya a ride, Steve won't mind." I laughed softly, "Nah I need the exercise." I said getting ready to walk away. Both of us by the time we where only thirteen we knew how to drive and steal a car like most kids around here. "Okay see ya Hail!"

"Buh-bye!"

Happily I started my way down the block towards the high school. Nobody seemed to even notice I was talking to Melody and I was grateful.

There where some guys who wanted to screw _every_ girl they saw, there where some who wanted to screw every _good_ looking girl they saw, there where some who wanted to screw every girl that _didn't_ have other guys crawling over them and then there where the guys who wanted to screw _Dallas Winston's daughter_, because Dallas was the toughest/tuffest guy around during their parents time. Guys are such fucking pigs. I never met one that didn't mention sex or the size of some girls' breast or ass. Even my older brother would sit next to me and say '_Hail that girl's ass is huge!_' or '_Damn… I wonder what size she wears…. Double D for sure_.' Sometimes I wonder if they know more about bras then the girls wearing them! So in the long run it's easier just to say all guys a perverts.

"Hey Hail!" Erica called as I took a seat in the front row of bleachers. I smiled and waved, me and Erica had a pretty good sister relationship. It was rare or us to fight and if we did we usually had a good reason to do so. I guess if you went threw the hardship we did at a young age you'd have a good relation with your sibling too. Their practice was almost over, they where just practicing hitting the ball.

Under the softball helmet, gray tee-shirt and black softball capri's, Erica was pretty decent looking. She had thick black hair and my mother's gray-green eyes that gave her a rare exotic look. She also had the facial build of my dad, elfish. The black hair was supposed to come from my mom's side because both her mother and father had it but one time some guy told my dad that he bet his life time savings that he wasn't her dad and that Johnny was. The guy risked his _life_ by saying that because he said it right in front of my mom and after my dad knocked him out she kicked him in the balls. Erica was the same height as me and people always mistake us as twins, though we don't look alike. We don't really act a like either, Erica is a little more quiet around people until she gets comfortable then she is like a fire ball me on the other hand I'm pretty loud with people I don't know but then when I get comfortable with them I'm a fire ball. So we're both fire balls at the end.

I watched Erica take the bat from a red headed Soc girl who wiped her hands on her pants with a grimace on her face as she and Erica accidentally brushed hands. _Oh Erica_, I thought, _I woulda ripped her hair out for that_…. Erica looked up at me, we also could talk with our eyes and actions sometimes we even knew what we where thinking. I smiled and she smirked getting in her little position waiting for the pitcher to throw the ball. I couldn't help but laugh as Erica did a little twitch like thing with her butt before she swung the bat.

_CRACK!_

The ball flew out of dirt area of the field, bouncing as it finally landed in the grass. "Yea Erica!" I cheered proudly. She picked up a jog towards the grass field where she hit the ball, bringing it back to the team…

* * *

_I'm so glad I got good reviews for this story... hold on real quick my songs on... does little dance while signing... am I the only person who LOVES the song Mr. BrightSide by the Killlers! That is like my fave song ever! Okay so back on track :)... Yea I miss Dally too but I just couldn't find a way to like fit him in ya know... but Chapter Two is up and I hope ya like it! R & R plz!_


	3. Chapter Three

Sadly I don't own the Outsiders... I'm sure millions of others feel my pain when I say that...**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Three_**

Together Erica and I walked by The Dingo. She was still her in softball uniform, her black hair was tied back in a high pony tail and she had her baseball bat and a couple of softballs in a special type of bag draped over her shoulder. I just got done telling her about Colby and mom, when strong arms wrapped around our waist and lifted us a couple feet offs the ground. "COLE!" I squealed struggling loose. He dropped Erica gently and looked down at her. "How'd softball go?" he asked taking her bag of supplies and putting it over his shoulder. No matter how mad I was at him before I could never hold my anger on him any longer then a day, he was just to… to…. awesome and he was my big brother.

As they talked I glanced towards the parking lot for Steve's black Camaro and Mel but Mel, Steve or his car weren't there. "This red head Soc dusted off her hands when she touched Erica, I woulda ripped out her hair." I said turning back to them; I bit my lip noticing that Cole's gang was standing a little bit away. "I can't she's the captain. Her names Kara." Erica said suddenly turning shy as she too noticed Cole's gang behind him.

My brothers gang was kinda small but the guys in it where the toughest around, in Tulsa anyways. Four guys stood, two with their arms crossed the other two smoking. The two with their arms crossed where twins, Mickey and Donny, they where also kinda our cousins too being Two-Bits sons and all. Mickey's hair was a thick dark blonde color and Donny's was a dark reddish brown, but other then their hair color they looked the same and if I remember right they're eighteen. The tallest out of the group was Chris, who for now at least was bald since he just gotten in trouble with the police, but normally his hair was a thick greasy black that he kept brushed back. Chris, who is seventeen, by far was the nicest one out of all of them, at least to me and Erica, I guess that's partly because he grew up the only guy in a family of three older sisters and knew how to respect women. Then there was seventeen year old Joe who stood lazily inhaling deeply on a cigarette, next to my brother he was the toughest around. His hair was a light blonde, like Cole's but unlike a lot of the greasers he kept his hair cut short in a crew cut. We also went out off and on…. There was also Steve who was in the gang but he was with Melody somewhere doing something.

"Can't take the honor of touching Dallas Winston's daughter can she? Me and the boys aughta go down there and teach her a lesson." Colby said smugly. "Nah, that's okay." she said shrugging her shoulders. "Where you guys going?" I asked, getting a little antsy about getting home since Joe and me just broken up about a week ago. "Walkin you two home of course, I have to keep track of you two." he said smugly starting a walk down the street. "What about your car?" Erica opposed softly, refusing to budge. "It's okay I got to come back down here anyhow later tonight." he said not even bothering to look over his shoulder. "Why?" I questioned. "Nothing much some guy wants to fight me. I don't know why I just told his girl that she'd be better off with me." he said chuckling softly. Me and Erica gave each other comical grins, and then picked up a jog to his side. "We want to see." I said going in front of him and walking backwards so I could see him, his gang following in a slow walk that is everybody except Joe who really didn't follow the rule of anybody. "Naw, it might be to bloody for you." he said coolly. I gave him a hard look, "To bloody for me? Cole come on." He grabbed me quickly by my upper arms and pulled me to his left. "What was that for!" I asked hitting him in the arm. "Saving you from tripping over the fire hydrant." he said. "Please Cole." Erica pleaded, looking up at him with her gray eyes. Sighing heavily he shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, you guys will go home eat something and then come back, don't tell mom though."

* * *

_Gosh I'm on a roll with this story! I just have to upload them to the internet! So Chapter Three is up and I'm pretty sure i discribed everybody that needed discription. This is kinda a short chapter but I believe it's good. I just have to go back and look myself... Yea its fine... I have allergies and my nose is plugged up... grr... lol I can't smell the potatoes! I love potatoes:D_


	4. Chapter Four

_I **DO NOT** own The Outsiders_**

* * *

**

**_Chapter Four_**

Erica, Melody and I ran down the street which was dimly lit by street lights. I was still chewing on the last bit of my sandwich and Erica was trying to tie her hair back in a ponytail. "You guys should see this dude your brother is fighting; he is at least twenty years old." Melody said slowing her pace. I swallowed my sandwich, and turned to her looking at her skeptically. "Why do you say that?" I asked before coughing. "He is tall and really broad shoulder, he is built like Uncle Darry." she replied. "Do you think Cole will have a chance?" Erica piped up. "Yea of course, he's only Tulsa's best fighter and this guy…. well he's from the middle class section and well you know." she said and we all came down to a quick paced walk. I couldn't help but laugh softly; Cole fought just about every greaser and now was getting board with re-fighting them so he was moving his way to middle class turf to fight.

Winded we sat on the hood of Cole's black car. He wasn't there but Mickey and Donny where there and claimed Cole and Joe had to talk to somebody else where. _Drug runs_, I thought to myself softly. Colby didn't do drugs, at least I hoped so, but he dealt them with Joe, who _did_ use them. "Where's Chris?" Erica asked in her soft tone. "Dropping the kids of at the pool." Mickey said with his wide grin. Melody laughed but Erica and I stared at him not making any sense of it. "What kids?" I asked, "What pool?" Erica asked just after me. This sent the others in an uproar and once Mel finally regained enough saneness to explain it we all laughed.

"If you two aren't the stupidest girls I know." Donny said with his lopsided grin. I stopped laughing, "Don't forget who my brother is _Donald Matthews_, and don't forget who _I_ am either." I warned, trying to keep my expression as serious as possible. "Oh Colby Winston, I'm scared! Oh no! Hailey Winston I'm shitting myself now!" he said. My eyes lit up as I saw Colby approaching him from behind slowly about to grab him and pin his arms back so I could have a hit or two at him… maybe even three. After that comment four would be good.

Donny's expression was good enough for me as Cole grabbed him twisting his arms behind his back. "Shitting yourself is a nasty habit Donny." Cole said once he got Donny to stop struggling. I slipped off my brother's car and walked in front of Donny. "Don't mess with us Winston's!" I said punching him in the stomach, not hard but yet not soft, in a sisterly way I suppose. I turned away with that and took my seat back on the car hood, just turning around to see an admiring look in Joe's eye.

I wasn't long when a muscular guy drove up in an old mustang. Colby shooed us off his car hood which just happened to face where the other guy parked. Lighting a cigarette he leaned on the nose of his car, watching the middle classer with much intention. When Cole wanted to look tough he could and he did a pretty good job at it too. Me and Erica took our seats back on the hood, slugging down a little to make us look tougher and Cole's gang filled up around his car, having conversations among themselves as they waited for one of the two to walk over to one another.

As good as my brother's build is he looked a bit puny against this guy. "Cole, I'd have to admit you picked the wrong guy to mess with." I mumbled under my breath. He didn't even turn to me, "A challenge is good." he said blowing a smoke ring. "Cole, she's right he's like…." she piped down as Joe walked pasted us. "That's the guy?" Joe asked standing at Colby's right side. "Yea the big one." he replied matter-o-factly. "Heza big one, ain't he?" Joe said with a little laugh. "Sure is, I'll be able to take him on though." Cole said flicking his cigarette to the street, starting his way over to the guy. The gang seemed to know when their leader left them because they all turned their heads and started walking after him.

Joe fell behind at my side. "Hey babes." he said lighting another smoke. I sighed softly, "Hey Joe."

"You lookin' nice today."

"Am i?"

"Yea, you always are."

"Oh thanks." I tried to keep the unenthused out of my voice. Of course I liked Joe but I was getting tiered of going out and breaking up with him every other week. "Why are you always so pissy with me?" he asked, as if he was hurt. "Am I being pissy with you? I'm sorry." I said softly, looking away. "Naw, its fine." he said. "Have a good run today?" I asked glancing over to him. He didn't bother to glance away I knew perfectly well he was looking at me and he didn't care if I knew or not. "Yea, real good. Those Woodzin boys will buy anything and they give ya a nice amount back too." he said smirking to himself. "Aw, Joe you didn't give them something phony for a big amount did you?" I asked giggling softly. He grinned devilishly, "Naw, of course not babes, would I ever do something like that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Only every time."

"Aw babes they're so messed up they don't know the difference, you know their mom and dad does it with 'em too! They're all a big house of five rednecks." "Nothing but it."

I added, turning my head quickly as I heard some cussing. Not any cussing but the cussing that only my brother could put out.

Joe grabbed my hand as we rushed towards the small circle to watch. My brother always provoked the guy he was going to fight to hit him first so if a law suit was to be pushed it would come down as self defense on his part. "I don't know why you're getting so bent outta shape man, I just told your girl she'd be better off with me." Colby said smashing his cigarette in the asphalt. Just then the guy grimaced and swung at Cole's face. Cole stumbled back a few feet but it wasn't long before he had the guy in a head lock smashing his face in. "I state the truth when I want to and don't expect to have to fight over it." he said grimly as he punched him over and over again. What happened after that is fuzzy, I just remember the guy getting in his car and driving away and then me and Joe went for a walk…

* * *

_There's Chpt. 4, for ya! Thankies for all the nice reviews, I'm glad ya'll like it so far! I can't think of anything else to say... I sold my brain on ebay... lmao... R&R_


	5. Chapter Five

**_

* * *

Chapter Five_**

I twisted myself in the swing set, Joe was smoking and watching me amused. "You're a kid at heart babes." he said laughing as I misjudged my step and the swing spun around quickly with me on it. The swing lightly swung side to side and I stared at Joe while my vision became clearer. "I hope so, I'm only sixteen Joe." I said. "You'd always be like that I guess." he said absently mindly digging in the dirt with the toe of his sneaker.

"Is that a bad thing Mister Greig?"

"No, you're just always so happy."

"Around here you have to be."

"I'm not."

"Yea well… you know what I mean…."

Joe fished threw his pockets, bringing out something but I couldn't see it his hand was to big. Squinting my eyes to see if I could make it out better I looked at it. "Come 'er babes." he said motioning me over with the hand that didn't hide the surprise. Slowly I got up from my swing and walked over to the one he sat on, he mointed me to sit on his lap so I did. I gave him a quizzical look and he smiled at me. He didn't show his teeth when he smiled, he had one of those thug smiles but I looked at his eyes and they smiled. "I got you something babes." he said in a gentle tone I rarely here him use, brining his arms around my waist, holding a box with much care.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the box and then glancing over my shoulder at him. "I dunno, open it." With his large hands still supporting the box, I gingerly opened it, gasping softly as I saw it. A small gold heart, on a thin gold chain was neatly placed in the box, a small pink rose at the base of the heart. "Oh my god Joe, it's beautiful!" I said with astonishment, taking it out of the box, running my fingers over it gently. "I thought you'd like it." he said.

I handed it to him so he could put it on. The cold gold sent a shiver down my spin as it touched my skin. "How'd you afford to buy it?" I asked him softly, turning to look at him. "I got my ways." he said plainly. I knew his ways pretty good but he supported his mom and three younger siblings on drug runs and sparing that much money for me? "You didn't have to Joe." I said suddenly feeling guilty.

"But I wanted too."

"So does this mean we are back together again?"

"I didn't think we weren't."

I laughed softly, some what bitterly, "Yea, that _little_ argument we had last week was just a little fight nothing big."

"Right."

_We're lying to ourselves_, I thought leaning back on him, _all that yelling and telling each other how… stupid… we where, I even punched him and it was just a little fight? Ha, well then I hate to see what the big fights are like… _

"Who's my brother going to fight next?" I asked him softly, finding nothing else to talk about. "Who ever looks at him the wrong way." Joe answered. "He's going to get beat really bad one day." I said trying to get the swing to move, eventually it did slowly. "I doubt it, once he challenges me that's going to be the day." he said, twisting a strand of my hair around his hand. I giggled, "Sure Joe…" "What you don't think I can beat him?" he said hastily, rather insulted. "I didn't say that, just you two will never fight."

* * *

_There... Chapter Five's up and I didn't leave ya on a cliff... hanging... Now the main conflict in the story hasn't came yet and I doesn't come for a while... but if I keep it up like two chapters a day it should come up pretty quick... Lets see what else are my fave songs... I love that song We Belong Together... it's so awesome and I dunno let me think... ANYWAYS! lol... R&R peese!_


	6. Chapter Six

I _don't_ own **the Outsiders**... **_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Six_**

I swung up into the small light weight saddle, a frisky dark bay Quarter Horse dancing underneath me. "Just a light breeze today." Jake Sheridan said- he was an old man, holding the reins of the horse. I nodded my head, looking over my shoulder to Erica who was just leading a lanky chestnut Quarter Horse over to the practice dirt track. "Erica if you don't keep up with your sister I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" Jake scolded walking over to her to give her a leg up into the small racing saddle. Erica smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, just a breeze?" she said quickly. "Yea, just breezing today… if both of you don't keep up with your mother I don't know what I'm going to do. You're on your first horses and she's getting done her second!" Jake called to us as we directed the horses onto the track. Yea, me and Erica help exercise Quarter Horses for Jake Sheridan. My mom had been exercising for him since she was fifteen and she even had two horses growing up she kept here, Jake was also her best friend's father.

My mother smiled at us as she jogged a bay pony by me and Erica. "You'd better get going girls!" she called to us. Both me and Erica shrugged our shoulders before looking down the track, making sure no other horses where coming down as we went to the inside railing.

"Where you and Joe go last night after the fight?" Erica said, posting to the jostling movements of the Quarter Horse. "We went to the park and just swung on the swing set." I said, trying to keep my horse in line with hers. "Oh that's all?" she asked making a face at me, causing me to laugh. "He gave me this really pretty necklace." I added, applying more leg to my horse telling him to canter. "Oh really, you got to show me after we're done." I nodded my head, briskly my horse pulled in front of hers.

"You're not coming?" I called over my shoulder. "Nah, this is Speed R, I have to work him more before I can gallop or he won't come back!" she called back. I nodded my head turning back around. "Okay Bright, give me what ya got." I said tightening my reins. Flicking his tail Bright gave a little buck. "Bright!" I scolded, sitting threw it easily. I didn't like using whips on horses; I thought it was cruel even if it made the horse pay attention to you better. I applied more leg, clucking my tongue but the big bay refused to increase his gate into a gallop.

His ears flickered back and I glanced over my shoulder, Erica was cantering Speed R and about to get him to gallop. _Some extra work Erica, _I thought to myself. Slowly Speed R came up to our side. "Thought you where running!" Erica called to me. "So did I!" I called back. She smiled, "See ya!" She said clamping her heals into the large chestnuts side; he took off at a nice gallop, lengthening himself out perfectly. "Bright if you don't get your lazy ass up!" I said trying everything to get him to gallop. After a second or two more I could take his laziness no longer and holding the reins with my left hand I quickly brought my right hand back and smacked him one on the rear. Pinning his ears back he took off at a gallop, slowly his ears went forward as we approached Speed R.

I maneuvered our way to the right of Erica and Speed R, "Hey, didn't know I'd be seeing you so soon." I said smiling cheekily at her. "Neither did I, I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to get that horse to gallop!" she said back to me. Bright was a hand or two bigger then Speed R and a lot more muscular but Speed R was fast and his slender legs beat across the dirt track with quietness. For a while the only noise was the breathing of the two horses and the beating of Bright's hooves.

I pulled Bright back, with a fierce toss of the head and a little buck he came back, wanting to keep up with Speed R. Erica must have lost track of how far she was to go because she keep him galloping another furlong before realizing I wasn't at her side and pulled the antsy pony back.

Jake and my mom stood and the track exit. I dismounted Bright and patted his shoulder that barely glistened with sweat in the morning sun. "Erica Jake said just a light breeze." my mom said looking pasted me to Erica. Erica bit her lip; she didn't like to get in trouble. "I said she should keep on going since Speed R was going to good." I said quickly. Erica glanced over to me. "Who made you the trainer Hailey?" my mom asked turning to me. "I dunno, I just thought it'd be nice." I said shrugging my shoulders. Before manners could flare up Jack laid a hand on my moms shoulder, "It's fine Kristina. He hasn't even broke a sweat, it was good for him." he said.

For the rest of they morning, until afternoon, we breezed Quarter Horses. This is what my mom did for a living; she exercised ponies and helped train them. And off and on she had a restaurant job. She was lucky, she got to do something she enjoyed for a living, and didn't have to go to collage to do it.

Mom dropped us off at the Dingo on our way back home. That's how the weekends usually go. Saturday morning we wake up, get dressed, drive down to the barn, exercise some ponies, stay there for a while, then drive back home.

* * *

_There's chapter 6 for ya! Doesn't have a lot to do with the gang. It's like one of thoose chapters put in there just to be in there... plz R&R!_


	7. Chapter Seven

**_You can look on the past chapters...

* * *

Chapter Seven _**

Nobody was at the Dingo, not just yet. So after ordering a coke me and Erica decided to go on a walk. Erica still carried her coke and we walked slowly out the door. Cars where just starting to pull up but not the people we cared to see. "Holly! Erica!" a small voice yelled. I turned around just in time to see a small girl about the age of seven or eight, with long rusty blonde pig tails swinging from the sides of her head running towards us. She clamped her arms around my legs grinning up at me. "Hey Kitty!" I said looking down at her. Letting go of my legs she rushed over to Erica.

Kitty was a cute little girl. Her hair fell it thick rusty blonde curls that where normally tied back in pigtails. She was the younger sister of Donny and Mickey and the daughter of Two-Bit. She had her father's comical grin but didn't really have his sharp tongue at least just yet.

"Well if it isn't the Winston girls!" a familiar voice called. It was Two-Bit and he was heading over to us. "Hey Two-Bit." both me and Erica called. "Daddy was taking me here to buy a burger before all the crack heads come!" Kitty said skipping back to her father's side. Two-Bit grinned down at her flicking one of her curly pig tails. "Is that so Kitty?" I asked, she was such a cute little girl. "Yup, you want one?" she asked. "Nah, we're fine we where just about to get going on a walk." I said. It was mostly me who did all the talking. Kitty wrinkled her nose, and looked up towards the sun. "Be careful, daddy says the crack heads like looking for trouble." she said looking back towards me. "Okay, I'll make sure I watch for 'em." I said laughing softly. "Okay Hailey! Bye!" and with that she ran towards the Dingo and Two-Bit waved and walked after her.

The park was empty and nobody was around. "Wanna see if Mel is home?" I asked Erica. She shrugged her shoulders, aiming her cup for the trash can. "Sure why not?" she said as the cup went in clearly. "You going for the basketball team next year?" I asked. She grinned, "Yup field hockey and basketball and softball." she said. "Good, you'll get some where in life." I said shoving her.

"You will too!"

"I don't even know what I want to be Erica." I said softly, it was kinda sad. I was a junior in high school and had no idea was career I wanted. "You'll be something creative, like an author maybe. Or you won't have to work 'cause you'll marry some rich guy." I stared at her, "You mean marry a Socs? That'll be the day! When a Winston walks down the aisle with a Socs. Do you know how mad daddy would be?" I said thinking of why in hell I would marry I Socs other then the money. I'd been born a Greaser and I could sure live the rest of my life one! Erica laughed, "I guess you're right." she said glancing at me. Even thought Melody's house was a block or so a way, she took off at a run. "Race ya!" she called over her shoulder. I took off after her.

Erica took some short cuts threw peoples yards but I stayed on the sidewalk, darting across the street one I finally saw the little old house. I slowed to a walk as I crossed the street picturing scenes of stories my mother had told me. One time when she was dropping me off for a birthday party for Melody she told me a story…

_Your daddy and I gotten in a fight and he broken into some gas station a bit away. The police where after him and I was kinda worried and all. I was sitting on the sofa, Two-Bit was sitting across the room and Johnny and PonyBoy where playing poker at the kitchen table. Two-Bit was making fun of Johnny and Johnny threw a cup at him. I asked him what he did that for and Two-Bit was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor and in gasp he said- _I was trying to talk in eye language_- and I said-_You musta cussed him out or something_- and Johnny hit me with a pillow and I chased him outside. He jumped off the porch and I tackled him. I sat on him and watched Two-Bit and Pony do flips off the porch and before I know it somebody tackled me off of Johnny and I'm rolling away…. It was your dad. He came a running saw me sitting on Johnny and tackled me right off of him…._

Something like that, and the story went on and some how I could picture every single scene. "Daddy was some bad ass huh?" Erica said running up to my side. I glanced over to her quickly wondering where the hell she came from and how she knew what I was thinking. "Yea, the biggest in all Tulsa." I said smiling at her. "I wish he was still alive. Don't you wonder what would happen if he was?" she asked. "No not really, stuff happens for a reason something bad might have happened if he didn't die. Like that cop he could have ended up being shot innocent himself instead of being killed guilty." I said my voice growing bitter. "It'll be six years this November." she said quietly. "Danmit Erica I know! You don't have to bring shit like this up every time something is going good!" I shouted at her, increasing my speed until I walked up the porch steps.

"Mel!" I called in the door before opening it. I walked in, not even bothering to look back for Erica. Steve sat on the sofa he looked towards me. "Hey Hailey, Mel's up in her room." he said. "_Humph_, surprised you're not with her." I said, leaping over the sofa, taking a seat next to him. "Yea so am I." he grumbled. I shoved him and laughed. "What?" he questioned. "Guys are such pigs." I said using all my force to get him to the other side of the sofa. He stood up glaring at me. "I was sitting here first and you come here and push me out of it! To live my life I swear!" he said loudly. "Oh yea Steve, you have the best looking girl and car in the East Side and you're complaining about your life." I said comically throwing a pillow at him. Maybe some time I'll have kids and I'll tell them about little bits of my growing up. And Melody and Steve will still live in this house with their kids…

"I dunno about the best looking girl… I'm pretty sure that's you babes." Joe said as he picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed softly, trying to catch my balance as he put me down. Instead I stumbled into the sofa. "Hey Joe." I said. I didn't even have to look to know who he was; he was the only person who ever called me babes. "I swear mines is, Joe." Steve said. I rolled my eyes, fighting over stupid things. "You can think it but it ain't true. Hailey is the best looking one in Tulsa." Joe said draping an arm around my shoulder. I looked around the room for Erica. She stood by the door. I smiled, showing her that I forgave her and I over reacted.

"I think your wrong Joe, my Mel is by far the best looker."

"Like I said Steve think what ya want but it aint true because Hail is the best looker in this whole damn state!"

Melody walked in just then. She gave one look at the arguing boys and than at me. I shrugged my shoulders and she laughed. "How bout we settle it this way! Erica is the best looking girl in Tulsa, and the state!" I said. Melody looked at me, "Aw Hail, I thought I was!" she said with a comical grin. "No I'm better looking then you Melody!" I said holding back a laugh.

"Not uh!"

"Yea huh!'

"No!"

"Yes!"

We paused, looking at each other before laughing. "Joe you're here early!" Mel said suddenly. "Yes! I won!" I called.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did Melody!"

"I think not Hailey Winston!"

"I think so Melody Curtis!"

We stood still staring each other down before laughing. By then Joe and Steve where staring at us, watching us go back and forth like a bunch of kids. "Mel huffs, Hail puffs, and they blow the whole house down!" Mickey called as he ran into the room. He grabbed Erica swiftly and put her over his shoulders. Donny came in right after Mickey flipping over the sofa that nobody occupied. "Whatcha'll fighting 'bout now?" he said after he landing on the floor with a thud. Erica squirmed loose from Mickey giggling she rushed to my side. "I'm the best looking girl in town and Mel doesn't think so!" I said putting my hand on my hip.

"Is that so… I think I could figure this out with just a simple kiss for each of you." he said patting his check. Joe and Steve flashed him deadly looks and me and Mel looked at each other. Mel acted like she was about to gag and I started coughing. "Don't say that Mickey Mouse! I was about to throw up my lunch!" she claimed. Mickey rolled his eyes. "Who names there kid after a cartoon show?" I asked. Mickey and Donny glared at me. "Mickey Mouse! Donald Duck!" Mel said in sing song taking off out threw the front door. I took off after her with Donny and Mickey both at my heals. "I mean really, who names their kids after a mouse and a duck!" I said preparing myself to flip off the porch.

At the landing I stumbled but caught my balance quickly but before I could regain my speed somebody grabbed my pinning my arms back behind me. "Why ya running Sweetie?" It was Colby. I struggled to get loose but the more I struggled the tighter his grip got. Mickey and Donny slowed to a jog as the saw Colby got a hold of me. "I was making fun of Donny and Mickey." I said, catching my breath quickly. "Is that so?" Cole asked. "Yup, I mean really Cole who names their kids after a mouse and duck?" I said, relaxing as his grip loosened. Mickey and Donny stood closely, ready for when Cole let me go to grab me. Colby chuckled. "Who names the child after ice?" Mickey said. I stared at him. "Hailey is not ice Mickey… Hail is but Hail isn't my name, just a nick name." I said slowly. Just then Colby swung me around in the opposite direction, shoving me off. "Run Hail!" he said. I laughed, tacking off to where Melody stood.

I heard some scuffling and glanced over to see Colby throw Mickey over his shoulder and Donny charging after us. "Come on Mel!" I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her after me…

* * *

_Hope ya'll liked chapter 7! Personally I like the way this story is going. I'm always getting ideas when I'm talking to my friends. I mean its hard not to when your friend is a hood lol. Joe -Haileys boyfriend- islike my real friend Joe! He is a real hood man...I mean he's donejust about everything. He got kicked out of my school so I don't see him a lot anymore... but anyhow! Please, pretty please :), R&R! It'll help me in improving my story orkeeping it the way its going -did that make anysince?- so anyhow! I hope ya liked! ;) _


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Outsiders** **_is not owned by ME!

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Breathing heavily me and Mel ran into the Dingo. It was crowded now, and we almost ran into a gang leader from across town coming out. He grabbed me by my arm and I glared up at him. "Where's you brother?" he asked gruffly. "Let go and I'll tell." I said. He checked me over and blew smoke into my face; I hadn't seen he'd been smoking. I tried my hardest not to cough, and I kept my glare steady towards him. He let go and stood by me. "So?" he asked. "Why you wanna know?" I asked, I didn't want to tell him where my brother was if he was going to try and jump him.

"Gang business."

"Yea, I'm in the gang too."

He looked at me and smirked. "You're Hailey right?"

"Yea."

"You're a good kid, girl."

I looked at him sharply, "You keep looking at me that way you'll have to go see the doc and dentist." I said bitterly. He dropped his cigarette. "Your brother won't hit me." he claimed, smearing it with his shoe. "I didn't say he would but I will." He laughed and I didn't. Mickey and Donny came heaving for air just in time. "Hey, hey! What's going on here Tim!" Donny said, taking a place at my side.

Tim Shepard, that's who he was. It was his father who killed the cop who shot my dad; it was also his father that was shot down a couple weeks later. He deserves respect, not for who he is but for the blood that runs threw him. He and my brother talked but my brother didn't like him that much, even if Tim's dad was good friends with daddy.

"Nothing, everything is fine." he said, letting his gaze leave me and go to Donny. "Matthews, where's Winston?" he asked hastily. "He's coming, on his way now." Mickey said punching me in the arm. I turned to him and smiled letting him go just this once. Just then Erica ran into the parking lot, skidding to a halt to avoid a pulling out car. Cole ran behind her and threw her over his shoulders, his face immediately harden as he saw Tim.

Cole let Erica slip down once he reached us, and nodded his head to Tim who nodded back. "Winston thought you'd never arrive." he said, walking off towards him. "What's up Shepard?" Cole asked him. I strained my hearing to try and get at least a few words out of it but the only thing I got out was, _thinking, rumble, jumped. _I turned to Mickey, "Did you get any of it?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders. "Whada ya think I am a…." he grinned at me. "Good, that was good." he said chuckling softly. "What did you get?" Erica asked softly. "Thinking, rumble and jumped…" I said. Erica sighed softly. "They're thinking of rumbling with the Socs, a group of Tim's gang got jumped…" Erica whispered to me. I nodded my head softly, she had good hearing but she usually didn't have to listen to people to know what they're about to say she just could see threw them.

We all stayed at the Dingo for a while, we all had a good time. Colby made me and Erica dance with him a couple times before he and Chris decided to go to the movies. Me, Erica and Melody left the Dingo after Cole and Chris left. "Mel did you here anything about a rumble?" I asked a block or so later. "No, Steve hasn't told me anything." she said lighting a cigarette. I loved the smell when a cigarette is first lit; it has like a comforting smell to it. "Oh, I don't think Colby will tell us anything, we'll just have to keep our ears open." I said, she offered me and Erica a cigarette but we both declined. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't help out in rumbles." Erica said softly. "You're not going to be in it if there is one girly." I said. She stopped in her tracks and stared at me. "Why not!" she demanded. "Because you have a good rep going and you don't need to be kicked off the softball team because of something as stupid as a skin rumble." I said ignoring the fact that she stopped. "How do you know its gonna be just skin?" she asked, starting to walk again. "It always is, when the east side goes against the west side." Mel said softly. We all stopped, not even noticing we had come to her house. "I'll see ya tomorrow." she said walking up towards the porch. "Bye Mel!" I called to her. We stayed for a for more moments to make sure Mel made it to the house, it wasn't something we _had_ to do but we did it anyhow just to make sure everything was fine.

* * *

_PUT THE LIME IN THE COCONUT AND DRINK IT ALL UP! lol... don't mind me! lol I probably got the lyrsics all wrong but thats okay right? lol... There's chapter eight! Did ya like it or didn't ya? Tell me plz! _


	9. Chapter Nine

**

* * *

_Chapter Nine_**

It was late, and it was really humid. Sleep wasn't coming to me so I stared up at the ceiling of my room, the blanket tossed on the floor and the sheets tangled around me. I listened quietly to the night sounds, people out on the streets drinking and fighting, Erica tossing in her bed mumbling unknown words in her sleep, the soft tick of the clock over the door way, Dog walking into the bathroom to lay down on the cool tile, all this was common sounds, but the sound that came next sent me flying out of bed.

I hadn't given much mind that Colby hadn't come home, even in his senior year of school he didn't care much about school, but as there was a loud screeching of breaks and a smashing trash can I knew there was something wrong. All the sounds stopped, and all new sounds came. I heard people shouting at each other making demands, the dog rushed to the door barking loudly and panicky, my mother running towards the window and letting out a screech before opening the door… Something was wrong, very wrong. I ran to Erica's bedside to wake her but her gray eyes already glowed in the night and she was flying out the bedroom door dragging me behind her before I knew it.

We ran barefooted down the steps, our feet not even skimming the well used splintered stairs. I slammed into Erica as she exited the apartment building, I was about to scolded her but I froze as well. My brother's prized sports car was parked halfway on the grass, halfway on the street; a trash can laying all the way down the block it was hit with such force. All the gang, except Joe, stood in a half circle around the passenger side door where my mom leaned into dabbing my brothers face, even from where I stood in the darkness how bad his face was beaten. The gang cleared away from the car and my mom jumped in the driver's seat and roared away towards the hospital. The dog whimpered at my side but I was too much in shock to notice anything else.

Steve's black Camaro's engine roared as we raced down the city streets. We were packed in there, Steve in the driver's seat, Chris in the passengers, Donny, Mickey, Erica and I packed in the back. I didn't complain, nobody talked, I was to busy worrying about my brother. Police sirens roared from behind us and I glanced at Steve who whirled the car around, down an alley way, coming out on the other side of town. But his speed didn't break, the car was going faster then I thought it could, faster then I thought Steve dared to run it! The police where lost easily, and in no time the car jerked to a halt, leaving a giant skid mark in front of the hospital. I don't remember if Steve bothered taking the keys out of his car but we where all out of it before it could come to a complete stop.

A nurse made us wait in a waiting room and I was surprised we all listened. As we all sat, each one of us doing something to keep is calm. Erica chewed her bottom lip, I bounced my leg up and down, Donny and Mickey chewed on their nails, Chris fiddle with his pocket, Steve stared ahead beating his fingers against the chair. Erica jabbed me in my ribs, I looked at her with question but she turned to Chris. It was too late for me to understand eye langue so I went back to bounce my leg up and down. She did it again and I followed her eyes to Chris's hands. His knuckles where swollen and there looked to be a reddish coloring on them.

"What happen?" I finally asked, my voice was low and scratchy. All of there eyes came on me, each of them just as worried. It wasn't just a friend they where worrying about, it was their child hood buddy, a family member, and now their gang leader was lying in a hospital bed and I didn't even know why. "A bunch of guys jumped him, Chris happen to come by when they where about to leave." Steve said solemnly. I didn't say anything but let my gaze rest on the door. "He'll be alright." Erica whispered.

It wasn't long before my mother and doctor came out and I went in. Colby sat in the bed, grinning at me. "Hey Hail." he said. I barely recognized him. His face was swollen and around his right eye was bloody and puffy. That was the worse I ever seen my brother beat. "Colby?" I asked, my voice was quiet, like a squeak. "Yea it's me, do I look that bad?" he said motioning me over. I sat at the foot of his bed. "I guess, what happen?" I asked as he hugged me. "Aw, that guy had a dozen friends jump me when I was coming home from Jay's." he said like it was nothing.

"A dozen of em?"

"Yea like eight, all jumped out of their fancy car. You know I woulda beat them if there was four less you know that? Don't go thinking your big brother can't fight k." He said.

"Chris found you?"

"Yea, after seven of em knocked me out the one I fought the other day and Dingo's waltz over and starts hitting on me. Chris knocked him flat against the ally wall, then they all left I guess figuring more of us would pop up, Chris picked me up and put me in my car I don't remember the rest."

"Why weren't you in the car?"

"Chris had it; he was driving home some broad he met in it."

I sighed softly, just happy that he was alright. "Mom took your car and sped you to the hospital… Steve was going so fast brining the gang here, we had the cops on our tail for a second or so but he lost him really quick." I said.

I suddenly wondered if my brother would look any different once the swelling went down, would he still be the best looking greaser in Tulsa or would he be just a regular guy that had his face banged in a little too much. "Hailey." he said softly, bringing me out of my thoughts, "I can't see out of half my right eye." I looked at him, "Should I get the doctor!" I said jumping up. He grabbed my arm, "No Hailey, I'm blind… I won't ever get to see out of it."

I didn't go to school the next day, I didn't get any sleep. The doctor wanted to keep my brother a little longer and since it was already late when all the commotion started, it was around six am when we finally started our way home. My mom drove, every once in a while glancing over to Colby who stared out the window. He acted like nothing had happened, and I decided if he wasn't worried I shouldn't be worried but it didn't work and I was. Would Colby still be able to walk the streets on his own, lead a gang, fight in rumbles, would he be able to do anything he did before?

* * *

_So a big thing just happened, not tha tbig but yea its big, not the main conflict in the story though... just shows that the Socs and Greaser war isn't getting any better a generation or so down the line... R&R please... _


	10. Chapter Ten

Just thought I put that I **don't **own _The Outsiders_ here before somebody trys to sew me... **_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

It was Thursday morning and I woke to here the shower running. I stared across the room towards Erica's bed. She slept quietly, her black hair in tangles around her thin face. Erica, the family's pride and joy, she was beautiful, got good grades-_straight A's_-, good in rumbles, never got in trouble and I was proud she was my sister. As far as I was concerned I had the best brother and sister in the world.

The shower stopped and moments later the door opened and a heavy sent of cologne roamed into our bedroom. Our door flew open and the lights flickered on and off. "COME ON SWEET THANGS, TIME TO GET UP!" I jumped up and glared at Colby who stood in the door way. Erica rolled over, "Fuck off Cole." she mumbled. Colby looked at me, and walked over towards Erica's bed. "What was that little missy?" he asked poking her back. Without looking she swung her arm towards him, hitting him in the stomach.

He being half blind in one eye didn't change him at all, and sometimes I thought that hectic night was all a dream... my fault nightmare. His face went back to normal the night after wards and the only thing that remained now was a nice shiner surrounding his eye.

"Leave her alone Colby, I want to get a shower first any how." I said slipping out of bed. Colby sighed, casuallypulling Erica's pillow out from under her head before grabbing me and throwing my over his shoulder. Erica yelled after him and I laughed and begged him to put me down. "Guys knock it off!" my mothers voice called from the kitchen. Gently Cole put me down in the hall way and walked off towards the kitchen.

Colby's car skidded around a tight turn of the schools parking lot. It was his first day back since he was jumped and he claimed he was ready to make sure nobody took his spot of ruling things around here. "Colby watch it!" Erica said as he nearly missed a couple of freshmen. "I'm fine!" he said slamming the breaks as he whirled the car into an open spot, leaving a black tire mark. I sat in the passenger seat, laughing in my mind softly. But Erica was more serious. She knew he wasn't supposed to be driving and was on the edge of her seat driving with him.

Already a few other greasers where approaching and Colby took the keys out and said, "Okay little ones you get off to class now." "Colby I'm only a year younger then you..." I said opening the car door. "Yea but I still have to look after you." he said opening his door as well. I was about to oppose but two guys, I thinking their names are Jeff and Tom, walked up. "Hey man what's up?" Jeff asked, doing a little handshake type thing with my brother as he got out. Erica quietly got out of the car and I followed, together we walked without a word towards the school that was slowly filling up.

I never thought school could go by so slowly. It be more enjoyable if Joe was there but he'd dropped out last year. I walked down the hallway that slowly became less crowded. "Hey Mel are you skipping Period Six?" I asked her. "What's six?" she asked looking at me puzzled a strand of hair hanging in her face. "Um reading for me… isn't that Jackson for you?" I said shifting the one notebook I carried to my other side. I didn't load myself with supplies like Erica did; I just carried around a notebook and kept my stuff in there. "Oh yea math… You skipping?" she asked me coming to a stop at the corner of the hallway that branched off to the main hall.

"If you are."

"Yea, come on."

Just as casually we walked into the girl's bathroom.

At first we checked ourselves over in the mirror and then just relaxed talking about people who came and left, occasionally walking out to the hall. Kara, the softball team captain walked in the bathroom. "What are you doing down here freshmen?" Melody demanded, I'd to admit she was scary when she wanted to be. Kara looked at her hard, "Aren't you Winton's sister?" she asked bitterly. I looked at her, pursing my lips and raising my eyebrows. "Yea what you got a problem with her?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips (my notebook was on the windowsill; at least I thought it was). Kara snickered and Mel looked over to me. "Yea, she needs to stop playing like a Socs and get off the team." Never in my life did I here a Soc talk to two Greasers. I took a step forward, "Oh you're getting a little scared she's better then you?" I asked, Melody watched Kara with amusement. "No, there's no room for Greasers to act like Socs." she said standing her ground.

"_Passes Ladies_!"

"Danmit" I mumbled, as a teacher walked in. Kara turned and handed the teacher her pass and I searched the windowsill for mine. It wasn't there. I turned to Mel who eyed me handing the teacher hers that she faked. We both mastered all the teachers' signatures. "Miss, where's yours?" she asked me. Kara laughed softly, going into one of the stalls. "It was just here a second ago…" I mumbled, checking the stalls. Kara was in the stall I used… it must be in there… "Attempting to cut class Miss?" she asked thumping her foot. "No, I had my book I just think it's in the stall that little _freshman_ went into." I said.

One meeting with the principle and a class period later I'm sitting at lunch eating at the back table with some girls. Getting board listening to some girl named Amber blab away because she made out with some guy on the baseball team, I quietly left and made my way over to Erica's table. We normally sat together but I didn't see her until then. "Excuse me where are you going?" I turned around, rolling my eyes as Mrs. Althorn called to me. She was mean and hated Greasers, Erica had her one year and she had given her an F on her report card saying her behavior was horrible, when Erica scored A's on the entire tests. "I'm going to my table!" I replied, starting my way again over to where Erica sat. She stared at me, "I came in late." I called taking a seat. Erica looked over to me and smiled.

She sat with mostly boys who where the school rejects, and middle class girls. She wasn't loud enough to fit in with the Greaser girls and fit in perfectly with the middle classers. "Hey Erica." I said putting my recovered notebook on the table. She finished up with her pizza and said, "Hi Hailey I didn't know you'd sit with me today." I nudged her, taking I piece of her cookie looking at the boys who sat next to her. The one that sat on my right moved away, eyeing me carefully. I sighed, "Am I that scary?" I asked, amused. He stared at me threw thick glasses, they all did. I thought about jumping at him, but I didn't want him to pee every where, so I just smiled.

It was a moment later some of the rebel middle class boys came and started flirting with the girls. Erica watched the guys with disgust as I did and every time we made eye contact we would laugh softly. One who mustn't have realized who I was squeezed his way in between me and the boy and slid my notebook across the table. "What the heck?" I asked whirling towards him; I was trying to ignore the fact that he was just about touching me. He smirked, rolling my eyes I leaned across the table to pick up my stuff. One of the boys, Edwin, his name was, gave me the book carefully.

He smacked my butt. I whirled around to him, smacking in hard on the shoulder. "What the hell you pervert!" I yelled, shoving him as I sat down. He hadn't caught me on one of my best days, being I got detention tomorrow afternoon and all. I glanced down at my hand, it was red and I actually could see the imprint of his shirt on it. Erica glared heavily at him and the rest of the rebel guys started at him like he was the stupidest thing alive. "Yo, don't hit my like that." he said dusting off his shoulder, like I actually got him dirty. "Huh? You slapped me in my ass and you don't expect me to hit you back?" I said scooting back; I need room in case I was going to swing at him again. "You wanna start something?" he asked, standing up. I stood right up taking out my earrings and handing them to Erica. "Sure why not?" I said. He smirked; he didn't think I'd stand up to him and now he was afraid he'd loose… which he would.

I hadn't expected Colby to be the first one to join the crowd; I hadn't even realized we had the same lunch. As I eyed the middle classer, I saw him and some girl standing in the background. He was staring at me with a questioning look. I wanted to fight this fight myself I didn't want to have my brother step in before I whipped this guys ass, even if it did save him the embarrassment. "Well?" I asked. "Nah I can't fight a girl." he said running his hand threw his hair. "Yea but you can hit them in the ass and you don't even know their name?" I questioned.

Colby ended up at my side just then and he yoked the middle classer up by the collar of his shirt. "Danmit Colby! I can fight myself!" I grumbled, tapping my foot. "You slapping my baby sister in her rear?" he asked giving the guy his harshest glare. I smiled to myself, the guy was a new shade of white and he was shivering. "You don't slap girls in their ass kid." he said dropping him, shoving him into Chris. "I don't ever want to see you disrespecting girl's boy, ya here?" Chris said holding him firmly by the arm. The boy nodded and I laughed so hard that I was crying.

Pull yourself together Sweetie cause he's yours now!" Colby said shoving him towards me. Taking a couple steps back Colby and Chris winked at me, crossed their arms and watched. "You still wanna go?" I asked holding my mouth firm so I wouldn't laugh. "I told ya I can't fight a girl." he said. I eyed him carefully and before I knew it Donny hit him hard in the back sending him flying forward. "Atta boy! You'd get you ass beat five times if you laid a hand on her again!" he said happily. I smiled, and walked over to Erica to put in my earrings again. "Wait seven because Hailey is with Joe again!" Mickey cried out loudly. I cringed because Mickey added one to five and got seven and glanced towards Cole who was staring at me startled. He liked Joe and all but didn't like the idea of his sister dating him. I didn't blame him much and he knew before and all but I didn't really want to tell him that we where back together.

Mrs. Althorn, took all of us, Me, Colby, Chris, Donny and Mickey to the office. "Well Miss Winston back so soon are you?" principle Brunei asked from behind his desk. Colby shot me a hard glance. "Oh she didn't tell you Colby, she has detention tomorrow for skipping class." Brunei didn't even take his eyes off his computer screen. "Who can blame her, the teachers you got here are as bland as anything." Mickey said propping his feet up on Brunei's desk. "Matthews you earned a day of detention with your friend Hailey here." "What one!" Donny questioned. "Both of you." Brunei said, finally turning to look at them. Donny punched Mickey in the arm, "It's Friday too you ass." he mumbled.

"So what's this about you harassing another child?" Brunei asked beating his fingers on the edge of his desk. "He tried to grab Hailey's…. butt… but she stood up to him and then being older brothers we had to give him a word about it." Mickey said in his voice. Brunei raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "Is that so?" he asked. I nodded my head, but I knew my innocent look wouldn't help this time. Brunei knew me I was in his office about once a week…

* * *

_I liked this chapter... a lot of the things that happen in here happened in real life. Like getting slaped in the butt and having all my 'adoptive' brothers -meaning we are just really really close- came and shoved the boy around... my hand was really red like that too lol... You know the deal r&r... hehe PLEASE! _


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven_**

I held back laughs as Mickey and Donny fought in the aisle. They where play fighting of course, just trying to impress some girls who where in the detention room with us. Colby kicked back his feet and watched with amusement. "Come on Donny I thought you had a better punch then that!" he said. "He used his left hand on that one." I said to Colby softly. "Yea and he's left handed!' I stared at him puzzled. "He is?" I asked. Cole laughed and I thought back to times when we played football in the lot, he always threw with his left hand, wrote with his left hand... Whoa am I slow!

The teacher came back in, and both Donny and Mickey rushed to their seats. The teacher glanced at them but didn't notice they moved. Taking a piece of paper out of my pocket I ripped off the corner, bunched it up and flicked it at Donny. I hit him on the neck. He turned around and I smirked. "I got ya Hail." he said softly, taking a paper out of his pocket and ripping a piece off. He popped it in his mouth and spit it at me. Screeching I leaped in the other direction avoiding to be hit, but since the chair was connected to the desk it came with me. The teacher looked up from the desk giving us harsh glares. "Sorry sir, I just have horrible allergies and I had to spit, I didn't realize I was spitting it at somebody." Donny said rubbing his throat…

Colby, Donny, Mickey and I all walked out of the school at four, and towards Cole's car. Chris had skipped detention, and didn't care if he was suspended. "Cole can I drive?" I asked, giving him my best puppy eyed look. He glanced at the car and then at me. Sighing heavily he tossed me the keys. I broke out in to a run and jumped in the driver's seat. Grinning I put the key in the engine and turned in back making it roar to life. "Easy tiger!" Cole said getting in the passenger side. Donny and Mickey looked at me reluctantly. "Come on guys get in or I'm leaving you." I said looking back at them. "I dunno if I trust Hailey driving." Mickey said. "You're in the inside, you can't be road kill!" I said smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and got in. "You might want to buckle up guys." Cole said as I backed the car up.

I love driving, and I love driving fast. I slammed down the breaks as the light turned red, normally I wouldn't have stopped but I did any how. The breaks screeched and we all flew forward. "God save us!" Mickey called. Colby laughed, "She is a driving hazard!" he said looking at me. I smirked, pushing the gas pedal to make the engine roar.

"Hey there's Steve!" Donny said, just as the black Camaro pulled up at our side. "Danmit Hailey, that's you driving? I coulda swear it was Colby!" he called to us. I grinned, "Fast car should be drove fast." I said, grinning. "Hey Hail!" Melody called from the back. I didn't know why she was in the back; she usually rides in front with Steve. Climbing over the seats she sat in the passenger seat. "Hell of a driver ain't she Steve?" Mel said, winking at me. I laughed, "You should see Mel drive Steve!" He looked at her warily and turned back to me, "I'm afraid too…" he said. She smacked his arm, "Let me drive real quick." she said. I turned to look at Colby and when I turned back Steve and Melody where switching seats.

It just took one glance and me and Mel pressed the gas, seeing whose engine was the loudest. I swore Colby and Steve where growing paler. A horn behind us beeped as the light turned green. "Hail you better not do what I think your about to do!" Colby warned. I smirked at him. Colby's car flew forward, and as I turned it down the street the tires screeched taking the turn on two wheels and I swore we where going to hit the lamp post. Mel was just on our tail. The streets where full of screeching tires and roaring engines as we raced to the Dingo, our unsaid destination. I slammed down the breaks as we reached it first, the car jerked to a stop sliding forward a few inches. Mel's did the same just a second after.

"Hell of a ride!" I said loudly taking the keys out of the engine, listening to it click. Colby stared at me before laughing as hard as I ever thought he could. "That's from riding those race ponies! I never thought that girl would drive like that!" he said whirling around to face Donny and Mickey. Mickey quickly got out of the car, staggering a few feet. "God I thank you I lived threw that!" he said looking up to the sky. "I don't see what the big deal is, you guys drive just as bad!" I said tossing the keys to Colby as I got out. Donny snorted with laughter, "Yea right! I never been in a car going that fast!" he claimed. It was then I realized you don't know how fast you're driving in the driver's seat but when you're a passenger you feel it.

* * *

_VROOM! lol... I like fast driving even though I myself don't drive, I like to be in the car when its fast. I also like to ride horses fast, I like to race my friends all the time:D... R&R prty plz!_


	12. Chapter Twelve

i don't own the outsiders**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Twelve..._**

It was dark outside and the Dingo was live with action. Me and Mel where sitting in a booth watching people stagger in and stagger out. I didn't think about Erica much, she usually didn't like staying out late and I just thought she was at home studying or doing something like that.

A song came on, a favorite of Mel and mines, so grinning crazily we got up and danced together. Joe cut in though towards the end of the song and we walked outside to talk. It was then I realized it had been day or so since I saw him last. "What you been up to?" I asked sitting down on the curb by him. "Nothing, just had a few runs up town I had to make." he said. There was something wrong but he wasn't telling. "Hey Joe?" I asked softly.

"Yea babes?"

"You heard anything about a rumble?"

He looked at me and took out a cigarette. "Yea… Some of the Brumly boys and Shepard's crew got jumped. I dunno why, guess the Socs are getting board with their money." he said lighting the cigarette. "We havin' a rumble?" I asked taking a whiff of the freshly lit cigarette. "They talkin' bout it." he said, eyeing me. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them staring off into the parking lot.

It wasn't long ago we had a rumble, but the Socs keep getting worse and worse. They even jumped a little girl a while back. In the distance I heard sirens wailing. _I wonder if the Socs caused that to happen, _I thought. "Babes you okay?" Joe asked. "Yea Joe, I'm fine just thinking." I said softly turning to him. "Bout what?" he asked.

"The Socs, they cause so much shit."

"They do don't they…" he replied.

"Look at this nut…" Joe said quietly as a car skidded to a stop in the parking lot. I laughed, remembering my joy ride earlier today. I froze and stared at it, that was my mom's car but it wasn't her driving it. I felt Joe tense and he stood up. Chris got out quickly and ran towards the entrance. "Chris what's wrong?" Joe called after him, I stood up quickly I never saw Chris so pale in shock. He stopped and looked at us. "T-they jumped Erica… she's one her way to the hospital." he said out of breath, as if he ran the whole way here. My mouth dropped and I stared at him with disbelief.

It didn't take a second sooner that I jumped in my mom's car, its engine still clicking from its recent ride. My heart pounded and it felt like it was in my throat. I didn't wait for anybody to come out before I swung the car in reverse. There was a smash as the vehicle flew backwards; I didn't know what I hit. Slamming my foot on the gas it flew forward out of the parking lot down the street.

I drove even faster then I had that evening, weaving my way in and out of traffic. The only thing running threw my mind is hoping Erica was alright. She was too good to die, and if she did I wouldn't rest until I got revenge. Even if that meant killing every god damned Socs in Tulsa!

The tires screeched as they ran up the curb, I didn't even bother to take out the keys instead I slammed the door and ran to threw the Hospital entrance. The lady at the desk looked up, "May I help you?" she asked. "My sister, they brought her here! Where is she?" I said panting heavily. She looked at me worriedly; "This way Miss." she said bringing me back to a small waiting area, a private one I guessed. That meant Erica was in critical condition.

Some time shortly after the rest of the gang showed up, I don't know how long I was sitting there staring out the window. Colby sat next to me holding my hand tightly, but nobody dared to say anything. I heard a door creak and I turned to see the doctor walk out. Without words Colby and I ambled quickly to him. "Is she okay?" Colby asked. The doctor grimaced, "She's fine..." he said slowly. "_but,_" he paused looking over Colby and me. "But what!" Colby yelled, I thought he was about to strangle the guy. "She's unconscious."

That was all I needed. I backed slowly away from them and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Babes…" Maybe if I was normal I would have stood there in shock like Colby and the others… but I wasn't. I had more Winston blood in me then any time before and this time there was no way I could control it. Whirling on my heel, slamming into Joe but numb to the pain, I was out the door in a heartbeat.

With tears burning in my eyes I shoved threw a group of people standing at the door, running towards my mom's car. I didn't even wait to turning the key in the ignition to hold down the gas pedal. The car surged forward up the curb and onto the sidewalk without hesitation. I didn't bother to reverse it I just took a sharp turn and flew out of the parking lot.

I didn't know where to go; hell I didn't even know what I was doing. I nearly missed a couple crossing the street as I turned the corner and horns blew as I ran red lights and stop signs. Let them have the one thing that they actually could take pride in lying in the hospital like a vegetable. They wouldn't be worrying about a simple light change either…

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update! I believe it was only a week or so, not that long I guess, but I just got really busy with things. I've got a horse show coming upon the 14th... oh gosh thats this weekend! And the horse I'm riding still won't roll back without a fight... Man I got to get working on that... and for some reason the teachers are laoding me with homework. Don't they always when you have somthing big coming up! But at least I got a chapter up! I'm going to load two more I think. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 14, and please R&R! _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_S.E Hinton proved everybody wrong that girls could write books about guy gangs... so she owns the Outsiders not muah.

* * *

_**

Chapter Thirteen...

After driving recklessly around Tulsa for hours I finally slowed down. The car, which was in bad need of gas, was skimming along the road that I rarely came down. Sighing heavily I wiped away my tears, took out the car keys and got out of the car. Like a zombie I walked into the graveyard. Though it was in the middle of both the Socs Territory and Greaser Territory it was the one place that remanded sane and empty. If I was right in the mind I probably would have went back to my car, because like all graveyards it was creepy as hell but I wasn't right in the mind so I just walked.

I kneeled down in front of a gray tomb stone, just staring at what was engraved in it…

_In loving memory of Dallas Winston_

_A wonderful father of three and loving husband._

_May he rest in peace forever more…_

Running my fingers over the cold stone, tracing each and every letter I started talking. Talking to a piece of rock that marked my daddy's grave because I had nobody else to talk to.

"… Erica and Colby are Mommies favorites. Erica is a great athlete and always gets straight A's, Colby is just like you and reminds mama of you. Every time she looks at them there is a sparkle in her eye. But who am I? I'm just the middle child that brings home low average grades; I'm not like you…"

I stopped, they wear feelings I just spoken I hadn't ever realized I thought before. I clutched the grass squeezing my eyes shut so no tears would fall. I mumble a pleading _"Why' _towards the sky before I froze.

There was a faint humming of a song. It was a song my father used to sign to us when we where upset. I rocked back and forth on my knees remembering forgotten things.

Remembering the day Colby had gotten in a fight with a boy at school and he got a cut on his forehead. Me and Erica cried because we where young and stupid and thought he was gonna die. Daddy couldn't stay in the room while Colby got stitches so he sat out in the waiting room with us, holding us on his lap and rocking us gently back and forth signing that song… But it wasn't his voice it was a higher feminine pitched voice.

Coming out of my trance I looked around. And there she was walking down the street, head up high without a care in the world. There was no hesitation as I jolted up and ran across the street, tackling her to the ground. She stared up at me with shock as I managed to hold her arms down with my knees as I sat above her. "You stupid bitch! You think you can get away with jumping my sister! You messed with the wrong bunch, because if she dies I'm coming after you first." I said taking my first swing at her. She struggled underneath me but when you're angry and got Winston blood there's not a thing in the world that could stop you when you mean something. "I don't know what you mean!" she said, fumbling upon the words.

Moment's later blood drained from her nose and her lip was busted, I did a hell of a good job beating somebody when I wanted to. "I don't know what you're talking about!" she repeated as I paused, just staring down at her face. Her blood was on my fist, my clothes and I was amused by the fact that I'd done this all by myself. I was to into fighting her that I hadn't heard a car pull up, I hadn't heard a door slam nor did I hear somebody running up behind me. "What do you mean Miss Softball captain? You jumped my sister because she was better then you!" I said raising my fist again, but somebody grabbed it and pulled me up to my feet. I tried to whirl around about punch whoever was stupid enough to grab me with my free hand but before I knew it that hand was captured. Kara had leaped up and was staring at us with disbelief.

My breathing slowed as I saw who it was, but I did not relax as I glared up at him. "Let go…" I said pulling my arms away. "Sorry Winston, as much as I would like it, I can't let you go killing a Socs." His grip tightened but he did not let go. "Shepard, let go!" I said thinking about kicking him. Letting go of one hand he took the cigarette he had been clutching between his teeth and held in it his hand staring at me as if he was in deep thought. He turned to Kara, "I saved your life, be grateful and don't go blabbing your mouth about it." he said grimly flicking the ashes at her. Kara stared at him and he turned away pulling me with him. He was a lot stronger then I thought him to be…

My car wouldn't start, like I said earlier it was in bad need of gas, so Tim offered me a way home in his car. I was sitting in my driver's seat just staring at him. "How'd you know I would be there?" I asked as making sure the car was locked before heading over to his car. "Well first of all coming out of Dingo's you rammed into my car..." he said nodding his head to the front of his car. I shrugged my shoulders, I really didn't care. "And I usually come here at times. Same reason you do." he said as he ducked down into the driver's seat of his car. I stared at the place he just vacated for a while, before realizing he meant he came to visit his dad's grave.

* * *

_Oooh! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! Lol, yea I'm the nut that jumps ontop__of the tables at lunch when there's a fight at school. I'm a__lso the nut who is screaming CHOKE 'EM FOR HEAVENS SHAKES! lol, yes I know... And Tim Shepard? He pretty much came out of nowhere I wonder if he'll be playing anymore parts in the story? So that's the 2nd chapter I promised you for not updating as quick as usall. Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 13, R&R please. _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**_EquestrianKEB92 -_**in other words me- **_does not own _**The Outsiders**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter Fourteen...**_

I stood on the corner of Picket and Sutton, I'm sure there are heavy bags under my eyes, for I hadn't slept for a good four hours since two days ago. I hadn't seen my family since two days ago. I hadn't even been home for two days. The first night Erica was in the hospital when Tim dropped me off I walked up the steps but couldn't get the courage to open the door and I wasn't thinking so I just sat down against it and slept until some kids going to school woke me up about a hour or so later.

I watch the cigarette ashes swirl to the ground as I wonder how everybody is. The only person I'd seen or took notice to seeing was Tim. He'd seemed to be appearing around more and more often and we'd talked a lot. He wasn't that bad once you got to know him, kinda like Colby.

"Babes?" I turned quickly, Joe stood just a few feet away from me next to his car. I laughed softly as he wrapped me up in a hug. "Long time no see huh?" He said softly. I smiled, "How's everybody?" I asked softly. "Nervous wreck, not as bad as you though." he said looking at me carefully. We ended up in his car and I was out like a light as soon as I hit the seat.

When I woke up I looked around startled. I was in a car, and a parking lot… "Joe?" I asked quietly, suddenly remembering where I was and who I was with, he was still sitting in the driver's seat. "Yea?" he said stiffly, it sounded as if he had been sleeping too. "Just seeing if you where a wake." I muttered shifting my weight to look out the window, I gasped. "Go ahead in, your mom and Colby are probably a sleep." he muttered, starting the car engine so he could see what time it was. Bold, 2:31, green numbers flashed on the little screen. I looked at him, reluctant to leave. "Go on get, I won't leave you. I'll drag you in if you don't go see your sister." he said raising his hand as if he was going to smack me. He would never hit me, it was all just play and normally I would have dared him to hit me, that's how it went before all this shit happened, but instead I got out of the car and walked towards the hospital.

My mouth went dry as I went up to the receptionist. "May I help you?" her voice was high pitched and annoying. "Yea, what room is Erica Winston in?" I asked softly. "Um, 101, only family members can visit Miss." she said, she didn't even bother to check her computer I guess Erica was a popular hit. "I'm her sister." I said, and she showed me down the hall towards Erica's room.

Across the hall was a waiting room, sure enough my mom and Colby sat in the chairs. Sleeping heavily, and to my surprise Chris was there too. I knocked on the door, _She's in a coma stupid what do you expect her to just say Come in,_ I thought bitterly walking in.

She looked like an angel sleeping there, surrounded by white. I mean get rid of the cuts and bruise and she looked like an angel. I sat down at the side of her bed, just staring at her for a moment. "Erica… It's me Hailey… I beat up Kara for ya. I almost killed her but that Tim Shepard stopped me just in time. He's really nice, after you get to know him. I don't know what got into me but one night I just blurted out everything to him… well most things… he's easy to talk to about Dad and all since his dad died too." I paused -I swore she moved- I laid my hand on hers. "Chris is here ya know that? Him and Colby where never like best buds where they? I don't think they where…" I trailed up when I heard a soft coughing. I turned around almost in shock as Colby picked me up in one of his big hugs.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked once he finally put me down. He took a couple steps back, leaving his hands on my shoulders. "More like where the hell where you and what's this about you running around with Shepard?" I looked at him, just plain out stair at him for a good two minutes. "He kept me from killing that Kara girl and we just talked. That's it Cole." I said softly. He gave me a questioning look. "You just ran out, you had mom freaking out even more." he said softly, moving over to Erica's bedside. "Probably not as bad as when you're brought home from the police." I said grimly. He flashed me a harsh look, "The doctor says she is coming around…" he said finally, his gaze falling. "That's good… she won't leave us, she keeps us all in line." I said. I don't know how much time pasted but I talked to Colby for a long time. "I better get going." I said softly, he gave me a questioning look. "Just tell mom I was here." I said hugging him tightly before walking out. I looked at mom before I left and then I met back up with Joe in the car.

* * *

_Oh I guess Tim did play a part with Hailey... and what is it that Joe's hiding from Hail? (I know I'm a couple chapters late for that question) Will Erica ever come out of a coma and will Hailey ever be herself again? I know, you don't! Well shouldn't at least:)... Hope'd ya liked chpt. 14, R&R with your opions please!_

_Ooooh that song I like big butts is on! lol I haven't heard that song in ages! Probably since I last watched Charlies Angels which was like in 3rd grade lmao..._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen **

"I told you, you where hungry." he said as I ate a cheeseburger. "Be quiet." I said before taking a sip of coke. I hadn't realized how hungry I had been until Joe brought food up. "Joe, there's something wrong, what is it?" I asked putting my coke back in the car cup holder. He looked at me strangely, "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I don't know it just seems you're keeping something from me." I said softly, looking over him carefully. "I'm not, now are you going to eat those fries or do I have too?" he asked. I grinned, "Yea just a little." I said popping a fry into my mouth. "You're a greedy little thing." he grumbled. "No… I'm not little." I might have seemed in a happier mood but I wasn't, I was just acting like it, but my heart still hurt constantly and tears perked at my eyes every so often.

We where just driving around town, talking about just about everything, or listening to some songs on the radio. There was something Joe was keeping from me, I only knew him for ten years now, you'd think I'd know. "You know I don't think I ever saw a Soc walking alone." he said suddenly, slowing his car. I stared at him, "Okay that was random." I said. "No, look." he said nodding his head towards a tall nicely dressed Soc, probably on his way to the movies. "Second time for me." I said.

Joe pulled the car over and got out, nodding his head telling me to get out too. Joe had a great hate for Socs, he had good reasons too, it was his old house that had been put into flames by Socs when he was ten, his old car that had gotten it's windows smashed and tires slashed, and the little girl I said had been jumped a while ago was his little sister Chelsea. But then again we all had our hate for the Socs, they where determined to make our already bad lives even worse.

It wasn't often Greasers jumped Socs. And that's mostly because they're never alone. And when a Grease saw a Socs roaming the streets solo, well there's not much that could replace that craving of jumping them…

"Yo!" Joe called, walking across the street. I shut the car door watching him walk, he had the normal dragging walk like every Greaser around here, but when he stepped on his left foot it seemed to carry a faint limp. Since I can remember he always had that limp, it was where his ankle heeled wrong when he hurt it because he never went to the doctors or told his mom because they didn't have the funds to pay for it. The Socs turned to him, already hard faced and grim looking.

"I just had to tell you, you're the first Socs I ever saw walkin' alone." Joe said stopping in front of the guy. The Socs made a face of disgust, a face that couldn't be missed by Joe. "Come on Babes!" Joe called, not taking his eyes off the Socs. "You're off your territory Grease." the Socs said. Joe shrugged his shoulders, "Nah, this is no man's land." he said. "Hmm… Really? It was just down the block I jumped one of you." the Socs said smirking. Yea he might be taller then Joe, a little more muscular too but he didn't have Joe's stubborn determination never to back down nor did he have my temper.

I hadn't realized I was at Joe's side when he grabbed my arm. "That so you where in the bunch that jumped that girl?" Joe said, playing it cool. "Yea, walking home all by herself. I gotta admit she put up one hell of a fight but not enough." the Socs said, starting to look around, maybe looking for some of his friends. Joe nodded his head clenching his teeth, and clasping his hands in a fist. The Socs turned back to face Joe…

_CRACK!_

The Socs held his jaw, Joe looked at me with surprise and I kept a heavy glare towards the Socs, ignoring the throbbing of my fist. "That girl… she's my sister." I said to him, releasing the pressure I had on my fist feeling my nail cutting into my skin. "If you weren't a girl I'd knock you the fuck out." he said glaring at me. "Yea and I'm not so try!" Joe said, and in a second Joe had the Socs on the ground. I don't remember how but I ended on top of the Socs, and I was punching him even harder then I had Kara. Finding it appeasing making the guy who helped knock my sister out bleeding beneath me.

'_I'm not strong enough to over power Joe, so how am I overpowering him_' I thought as I hit him again. Just then he shoved me off of him and rolled on top of me. "You're just like your sister." He said grimly, hitting me. I struggled underneath him but he had me pinned pretty good, but I managed to get a few kicks in. He paused for a second; perhaps asking himself where Joe was as I was. A second too late and I rolled out from under him, standing up quickly. Another guy was there, and Joe was having a good time with him, I could tell by the way he threw his punches. Pity throws, as I would call them, even though they still hurt like hell.

I was to busy catching my breath to notice the Socs get up. I must have messed up his judgment because he tried to tackle me to the ground by clipped me with his shoulder, but it still sent me falling backwards. I landed on my ass hard, I'm sure if I had air to loose the air would have been knocked out right after me.

Quickly I searched the ground around me, just anything and I'd have him out like a light, just like Erica, I thought grimly. Relief washed over me as I touched the unmistakable smoothness of a glass bottle. My fingers fumbled over the neck of it, it already had its bottom smashed, no mistake there as I felt it prick my wandering fingers. I juggled it quickly finding the spot I preferred to hold it and stood back up.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Joe finishing up with the other Socs. I don't think my guy saw my bottle but once the street light reflected off it he jumped back quickly. "Come on, you said you wouldn't hit a girl well now I guess we're pretty even." I said motioning him to come to me. He grimaced, "You fight like a guy, but that won't stop me from knocking you out like I did your sister." I lounged for him, hitting him with the bottle right across the arm. I hated fighting with weapons, because while you're fighting you have to make sure you're not going to catch yourself on it while blocking the other person's hits.

Well my hand slipped a little to far forward on the bottle and I wasn't about to let it smash to the ground so I juggled my hand back down the neck and the guy took his chance and hit my right in the jaw and it hurt like hell. I don't think I ever been hit that hard. I lashed out at him, I didn't know if I had the bottle in hand or not but the next thing I know I'm standing next to Joe watching the Socs run.

"They'll probably be back with friends." Joe said, wiping his nose, what was lightly draining blood. "Lucky they ran because I woulda killed them all." I said softly. He started off towards his car, "Don't I know it. Now let's get going."

We drove a couple blocks before we parked again and he flicked the car light on. "This cut hurts like a mug! I rolled over a piece of glance dodging the guy's hit." he said, for the first time I noticed blood trickling down his cheek. I nodded me head and he turned to look at me. "I never saw you fight that hard, I was surprised when you punched that guy dead in the face the first time." he said grinning. "You where having a good ol' time when that other Socs came around." I said flashing a grin back. "Damn Hailey, you should have seen yourself. I don't think _I_ could even have beat you." he said softly. I shrugged my shoulders, "You haven't seen me fight a lot."

"Sure I have, you fight girls around here just as much as I fight the guys."

We exchanged looks and he grimaced, "Okay maybe not as much but close to it." I rolled my eyes, "I fought with you before." He laughed, "Yea but I never hit you back, you always hit the shit outta me." I was quiet, he was right he never did hit me back, but he would yell at me and if I started hitting him to much he would grab me by my wrist and wouldn't let go until he knew for sure I was calmed down, then normally I would storm off. "We fight like brother and sister." he said, I think he forgot about his cut. I forced a grin, because we did fight like brother and sister and sometimes it felt as if that was all we where. _We fight like an old drunken married couple_, I thought but didn't say anything I just said a mere Yea and rested my head against the window glass.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed reading Chapter Fifteen of Sweet Revenge. So a lot has happened in the last couple of chapters, I just have to get more active uploading them! lol... R&R please!_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**The Outsiders: **_Is really not owned by me._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next day was warm with a nice breeze; I knew this first hand because I slept in the lot by Mel's house. Carefully I opened the door to our apartment. I quickly remembered Dog and wondered if she was still here. _Johnny probably took her to his place_, I thought as no pit bull came to great me.

I sat down on the chair, staring out the window, munching quietly on cereal. Two little boys fought in the street, I wondered how long it would be until they where fighting the Socs and having their own gangs. I got lost in thought not coming back until there was a crinkle of plastic against my hand skimming across the bottom of the cereal box and nothing was there to grab.

I'd gotten pretty messed up last night. The side of my face was swollen, and I had a gash on the side of my temple, not to mention a few bruises, just popping up out of no where.

Putting the box on the counter I traveled into my mom's bedroom. There was just something about it that always comforted me. It didn't smell like the rest of the house it had its own special smell that can't be described…

Climbing on the bed I crawled to the other side of the bed, to where my mom usually slept. On the nightstand was a small journal. Carefully I picked it up, skimming the cover with my fingers before opening it. Just as my gaze swept over the first line of writing there was a hard banging on the door that shook the walls. I leaped up, and as if it where old times I called, "I got it!" Then I realized I was home a lone and whoever banged on the door that loud must have serious issues. One hand on the knob I reached over and grabbed an umbrella, it would work as an okay weapon I guess.

As soon as I opened the door I was picked up and swung around. It took me a while to make out the faces but only two guys I knew could have such grins. "Hailey!" Donny called as he swung me around. "Long time no see!" Mickey cried snatching me up as soon as Donny put me down, squeezing me tightly. I coughed, "Stop Mickey I can't breathe!" I said struggling to free his grasp. He let go and shoved me back to Donny.

Donny stared at me, and soon Mickey was at my side looking me over too. "Gosh who'd you box with? I only saw a Winston get the wrong end of a fight and that was Colby and wasn't fair so I'd hate to see the other girl you scrapped with!" Donny said expecting my face. "I didn't fight a girl; me and Joe fought a couple of Socs last night." I grumbled pushing him away.

"Hmmm… Where ya going Hail, packing away to go with Joey-Crack?" Mickey said, just then Donny slammed his elbow in Mickey's gut. I stared at them, "W-what? Joe's going away?" I asked startled. "What you knew didn't you?" Mickey said holding his gut. "No you idiot!" Donny said. "Wait where is he going!" I said. The exchanged looks, "He and his family are leaving for New York." Donny said softly, I stared at him shaking my head no. "When?" I whispered. "Today… like now…" Mickey said.

I ran into my moms room grabbing my jacket which I laid on her bed, the journal fell to the ground with a thump, quickly I grabbed in a shoved it into an inside pocket my coat had. I didn't need my jacket but I wanted it, it was like a comfort issue. I didn't wait for Mickey and Donny I just took off down the steps running all the way till I reached Joe's house.

Three kids sat in the back of his car, all had pale blonde hair. They where his little brother Jimmy and two little sisters, Chelsea and Kenna. His mother was coming down the front steps carrying a plastic bag. She gave me one look and smiled softly. I always liked his mother; she was nice but firm and was very determined. "Joe!" she called into the house. "Hi Miss Greig." I said as we passed each other. She smiled and nodded. As I walked threw the front door Joe was coming down the steps, he smiled sheepishly and we looked at each other for awhile.

"Babes…" he said softly, extending his arms out for a hug. "I know Joe, I don't need you're excuses." I muttered. He hugged for a while and he kissed me on my head, it was then I realized we really didn't love each other we where more like brother and sister. Our minds wanted more out of our relationship but our hearts wouldn't let it. And of course as fate shut its door on our relationship we climbed right on threw the window. He knew it too but he was too stubborn to let it be.

"You don't go getting yourself messed up in New York Joe." I said as we departed. He smiled and walked out the door slowly, "I'm already messed up." he claimed. I stared after him, "You know what I mean Joe, and you keep a close watch on Jimmy, Chelsea and Kenna for me. Don't let them get messed up. Remember they look up to you." I said. We walked in silence the short couple of steps to the car and I gave him a quick hug before he got in the driver seat of his car. "Bye Hailey." "Good bye Joe."

I walked down the street, Donny and Mickey at my side blabbing away. "Why does everybody go to New York? I mean what's the big deal?" Donny said. I turned to him and shook my head, "Why don't you go catch up with Joe and go see." I said. He eyed me carefully, "You're not taking this so hard are you?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, should I be taking this hard? "I got other things on my mind; I mean I got a sister in the hospital." I said simply.

"We should go see her…" Mickey said softly. I remained silent. "Melody was there yesterday she was worried about you. Everybody's heard about you and Shepard running around and that Socs." Donny said with one of his cheesy grins. "Oh yay? Who's blabbing about that?" I asked taking out a cigarette. They stared at me as I did so, they never saw me smoke… it was a new habit I picked up. "Shepard." Donny said softly. "Really?" I asked surprised. "Yea… and when did you start smoking?" Mickey said. "It's a good stress reliever." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"We're going to the hospital." Mickey said a couple minutes later. I raised an eyebrow. "You're coming with us." Donny said. If it was just one of them I would have gotten away but not with two of 'em and we're talking stocky six foot tall guys, I knew I didn't have a chance. And fates door this time didn't shut instead it was wide open and it even had one of those flashing neon lights above it that said '_Welcome_!'.

As I walked in the waiting room I saw everybody, I mean just about every Greaser sitting down. My brother's gang, the Curtis's, Johnny, the Matthews. Everybody that was considered family was there. Colby nudged my mom who looked up immediately smiling she stood up. I hugged her tightly for a moment, "I'm sorry mom." I whispered. "It's okay, don't worry about it." She paused and her fingers grazed my face, "What happen-" she started.

Just then a nurse rushed out of Erica's room, she took off down the hall and returned with a few other nurses. Everybody stood up and the room was dead silent….

* * *

_-gasp- What's happening! Once again I know and your not supose to until next chapter:)... R n R Please! _


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen**

Four days had past since Erica had came out of a coma. I give her one last look before I shut the apartment door and walk down the steps. Just four days ago she was lying in the hospital bed, dead to the world.

The following night, the first time I slept in my bed for about a week, she whispered to me,

"_Hey Hail." _

"_What Erica?" _

"_I had the weirdest dream when I was out."_

_She meant when she was unconscious. _

"_I don't think you dream when you're in a coma Erica." _

"_Oh… really…" _

"_Yea but go ahead." _

"_Me and Chris where dating…" _

_I rolled over to face her and I could make out her staring up at the ceiling. _

"_I knew you liked him!" I said grinning. She turning to me quickly, a smile soon forming on her face, "He's nice!" she defended. "Yea, he's cool. I mean he gave you his fish! I mean that really makes a man when he gives you his pet fish when you're dead to the world…" I said sarcastically. She glared at me across the room, "But I like Killer." she said softly. "God Erica, you're still a little doped up aren't you? I was joking!" I said laughing softly… "Do you think he likes me Hail?" "Yea, I mean… yea…" _

I walked briskly down the sidewalk, past the kids playing, past the world that I no longer felt hatred towards. Everything is back to normal now that Erica is back; she was the little one who held it all together… It didn't take me long to reach the cemetery. That was my first time going during the day, and it looked a whole lot different.

I'd been there every night since the accident with Erica and I enjoyed just sitting there. Nobody ever noticed me, and if they did they probably just thought I was some psycho who enjoys sitting with a bunch of dead people underneath them. Though today I brought something with me, the journal I took off my moms night stand. I read it sometimes and I always got into it, picturing the scenes as if I was there.

_August 13…._

_I slept on the Curtis's sofa. It was really uncomfortable and I shared that lumpy ol' thing with Johnny. I'd walked in late that night and had an argument with Dally because I heard he'd been seen with a couple other girls around town. I didn't go home because I knew he'd come looking for me there and he probably never would think to check Pony's house. It was dark in the Curtis's house and as I walked in Johnny's small voice said "Two-Bit?" "No, Johnny. It's Kristina." There was some shuffling and a table light flickered on. As close as I am with Johnny that was the first time I'd seen him with his hair that messy! I told him what had happened and he reassured me they where all lies that I'd heard. He offered to sleep on the floor and I told him no because this was his normal place. Then he said I couldn't sleep on the floor so I suggested we both sleep on the sofa. I woke up, and I dominated most of the sofa and Johnny was staring at me. "You talk in your sleep." he said getting up. I knew that, tons of people had told me that before, including Dally. I watched him go over and sit in the arm chair. "What I say?" I asked sitting up amused. "I dunno and you kicked the hell outta me." "Then why the hell didn't ya move?" "I did!" he claimed with a smug smile. "Then why where you there?" I asked. "So I could give ya hell about it." I threw a pillow at him and he was grinning. Johnny's a real good kid._

"What ya reading?" a voice said behind me. I turned quickly, having to squint to make out who it was. "Nothing, why you here?" I said, I guess I didn't notice the car pulling up or Tim approaching. "You know, doesn't look like nothing." he said making a grab for the journal. I grin as I stood up holding the book behind my back. "What is it?" he asked again, flicking his cigarette on the ground. I don't think I ever saw him come up to somebody without a cigarette in his mouth. "Nothing." I claimed, he stared at me before making another grab for it.

"Stop Tim!"

"Let me see!"

"No!"

"Why!"

"Because it's not mine!"

He sighed heavily acting as if he was walking away. We sounded like a bunch of little kids. As he walked away I looked at the book and tied it carefully, about to slip it into my jacket but Tim grabbed it. I clutched it and he looked down at me with a smug little look on his face. "Stop." I said tugging on it. He chuckled, knowing he could have snatched it right there and then if he wanted to. "I'll bite you boy." I said, I don't know what the big deal was but I didn't want him seeing it. I guess it was personal to me. "You won't." he said looking at me strangely. I raised my eyebrows, "I won't?" He watched me for a few moments before letting go. "You Winston's are crazy." he muttered walking off towards his father's grave. He stood there looking down at it and I watched him carefully not following him until he walked off towards his car.

"I didn't know you came during the day." I said leaning against his car. "I don't… plus it was seven thirty when I got here." he said getting in. Seven thirty? I didn't look like seven thirty… "You coming or aren't ya?" he asked grimly. I smiled running towards the passenger door and hopping in.

As I sat in the seat, before he took off I looked at the clock. Eight o' clock…. We sure weren't talking for a whole half hour, at most twenty minutes. "Tim… We weren't talking for thirty minutes." I said eyeing him carefully as he drove forward. He shrugged his shoulders and let what I said pasted. I wondered if he'd been watching me, and for how long… "You're driving slower today." I said after a couple minutes. "You got a problem with it Winston?" he asked grimly. "No, you just seem weird today and well I was wondering what's up with ya." I said quickly, wondering what bit him in the butt.

He was silent for a while as the car drove probably twenty five down the roads. "The rumbles for tomorrow night." he said one we finally reached DX. "Is that what you're upset about?" I asked not helping to grin. At first I thought he was going to kill me with the look he gave me but he just said shaking his head, "Yea Hailey… yea, I'm afraid of fighting a bunch of Socs." the sarcasm dripping from each and every word. I laughed softly, staring out the window waiting for him to get done filling up the gas tank. He got back in the car, I don't think he paid either, and we drove off.

"Just skin… Greasers against Socs." He said turning a corner. "Good… I'll be there." I said, watching for his expression. "You'll be the only girl." he said, I think he was trying to back me out of it. "No… Melody will probably fight too." I said looking forward.

"What about Erica?"

"What about her?"

"Will she fight?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"That Chris, he really likes her." he said his voice softened. "How do you know?" I asked quickly. "Just the way he looks at her, and he was really bent out of shape when she was in the hospital. Even before then he liked her." he said pulling the car to a stop. "And how would you know about liking somebody Tim Shepard?" I asked sarcastically looking around. He shrugged his shoulders, "I'll be back." he mumbled as he got out.

I recognized the area as apart of the lower east side, Brumly's turf. I rarely came down here… in fact I only remembering come down here once with Colby. I don't like being around Brumly guy's. They're extremely disrespectful and stupid… I mean just flat out stupid, they make _Mickey_ look like a Harvard graduate. I got board just sitting there, an hour had to past and I wasn't about to shut my eyes for a little nap on Brumly turf. A girl just can't do that!

Tim finally returned, wiping his mouth as he got in the car. "Took long enough." I grumbled shifting myself so I faced his way. I looked at him closely and my mouth dropped. "You where fighting!" I said, I think I might even have shouted it. He turned to me and grinned. "Who?" I said, getting a little excited. "One of the Brumly boys."

"I realized that but _who_?"

"I told the leader that the rumble is tomorrow night just skin and one of his guys wanted to give me trouble on the way out." he said as we drove away. He was just like Colby, Joe and all the other greaser guys, they where so used to fighting that it didn't bother them. Fighting to them was just like breathing, it came natural. Me on the other hand I was excited or really pissed after a fight and he didn't seem neither.

"Teach 'em a lesson?"

"Damn right I did!"

I forgotten what we where talking about when we pulled up in front of my apartment building, but I must have said something crazy. "You Winston's are something else." Tim said chucking softly. "What's that supposed to mean Shepard?" I asked, glaring at him playfully. "Nothing… you guys are just… I dunno." he said slowly. "What are we?" I asked, amused about figuring out what he thought about us. "Just well first I see you at the Dingo and you don't even bat an eye when you tell _me_, _Tim Shepard_, you'll send me to the doctors." he said, "Don't forget the dentist too." I added comically. "Then you got me feeling funny, next thing I know I'm driving around town and you're just about to murder some girl!" he paused shaking his head, "We get to talking and we just about a like, you shrug your shoulders when Joe moved away and now I can't turn around without you being there!" he said. I stared at him for a moment. "What'd ya mean I got you feeling funny and do you think I'm _stalking_ you?" I said; this guy was confusing me. "No… it's just like I dunno." he said softly, looked like he was confusing himself too. "Well that was all about me… And I don't represent all the Winston's because we're all different. Colby is just about the most reckless but caring person I ever met, Erica is so quiet and me well I dunno 'bout me." I noticed Tim was staring at me. We sat there quiet for a moment before I finally sighed and got out. "I'll see ya later Tim." I said before shutting the door. I walked threw the door and out the steps and into our apartment.

* * *

_Ooooo, Tim is in the picture again! I hoped you like it so far, Read and Review plz!_


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_sssshhh... I don't own the Outsiders... its a secret..._**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

My mom had to work late; she had to help trailer some horses to the track, so it was just me and Erica. I was pouring the Oodles of Noodles into two bowls when Colby comes in. "Just the ladies I wanted to see!" he said shutting the door behind him, rather slamming it. "Hey Colby!" I called, putting the pot back on the stove top and carrying my bowl to the table. He took a deep whiff of the soup, draping his arm around Erica's shoulder. "Anymore left?" he asked, walking over to the stove. "Yea…" Erica said quietly taking her bowl before he could.

After serving himself a bowl of soup, Colby took a seat at the other end of the table, and Erica got up quickly to go to the bathroom. As I heard the bathroom door shut I turned to him quickly. "When where you going to tell us about the rumble?" I asked quickly. He looked up startled.

"Who told you?"

"Shepard."

"You still hanging out with _him_!"

"Yea… he's easy to talk to." Colby grunted and stared at me hard. "I expect you want to fight in it too?" he said his gaze falling back to his bowl. I nodded my head, "Yea. Mel will be fighting too." I added quickly. "You talked to her?" he asked. "No…not yet."

"Talked to who?" Erica said coming back into the kitchen. Me and Colby exchanged glances, "Erica you wanting to fight in the rumble tomorrow night too?" he asked. I almost jumped out of my chair; I didn't want her to know… I was afraid she'd get hurt. She looked just as startled as he did when I told him I knew. "She's part of the gang she should know, she'd find out from Donny and Mickey in the long run just like you found out about Joe." he said solemnly shrugging his shoulders. I sighed softly, I couldn't say finding out that Joe was leaving me without a word was a pleasant thing to find out but I could understand where he was coming from. I mean I had enough stuff going on and Joe didn't want me to be worrying about him. "I'll fight if everybody else is." she said sitting back down. "Okay… it's tomorrow night." Colby said softly.

"They speed up while I was gone?" Erica asked, looking as if she lost her appetite. "Yea, your sister over there is one of the main reasons." Colby said. I paused looking at him with disbelief.

"What she do?"

"Yea what did I do?"

Erica and I questioned.

"That girl… Carey… Kara… Sarah something like that… the one you beat up. Well her older brother just happens to be up there in the Socs 'alpha pack', and then she and Joe fought with these other two Socs, they where high in ranking too." I bite my bottom lip and Erica stared at me. "You beat up Kara!" she said. "Yea… she was walking down street on the first night you where out and I don't know I was a bit messed up in the mind. I guess I thought she was the reason you where jumped." She giggled softly, "What made you stop?" she asked. "Tim Shepard." I said quietly. She looked at me with doubt and I told her just about everything and Colby left the table with disgust, blaring the radio so he wouldn't here me.

It was about twelve thirty and all three of us where just sitting on the sofa watching some show, when there was a knock on the door. We all looked at each other and sighing heavily Erica got up to get it. "How's Killer doing?" Chris asked as he walked into the room with Erica in front of him. "He's just over there… he is fine!" Erica said going over to the small tank where a flashy red Beta was kept. I exchanged looks with Colby. 'She likes him.' I mouthed while both their backs where turned. He nodded his head and laughed softly. "What made you come over on this fine night?" Colby asked sarcastically propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Seeing if you guys wanted to go to the party at Miller's place." Chris said plopping down in between me and Cole. "That party's tonight!" Cole said jolting up. Chris chuckled, "Sure is." he said. "I'm going!" I called jumping up, standing on top of the sofa looking down on everybody. That would probably be the only time I was taller then all of them, since I've been standing at 5'5 for the past year or so.

* * *

_Long time no see! Yea I have an excuse, my computer was down. We had to delete everything which meant all my storys are gone, all the chapters that I had ready to load for this story are gone... everything is gone. I hate viruses and if somebody puts on one my computer again and I loose all my stories I will go even more crazier... So this is the first day back on the interenet for me! And well this was one chapter I had loaded on ready to go, no idea why it wasn't loaded already but at least I got some where to start, even though it probably won't be as good as I had already typed. So Chapter 18 is where I re-begin. It be nice to here from ya'll again sopleaseR&R and tell me how I'm doing. If I get no reviews I most likley postivly won't continue on with this story . The last time I updated this story was 4/17... whoa that was a while back..._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**I don't claim The Outsiders as my own._

* * *

_ **

_Chapter Nineteen_

All four of us pulled up in Colby's car. The party seemed to have been going on for a while, but parties around here don't end. "Just call out my name if you need help with anything." Colby said getting out of his car. "I'm sure we'll need you." I muttered following suit. "You know I'll be there for ya." Chris said before walking off into the party in step with Colby.

"His car's over there." Erica said softly standing behind me. "What?" I asked, hiding I grin. "Tim's car." She repeated. "I'm not looking for Tim's car." I said rolling my eyes. She laughed softly, "Sure you weren't. You guys should really go out." She said starting off toward the house. "Who said we didn't?" I called after her. She stopped and turned back to face me. "You go out with him!" she said, nearly shouted. "Now who said that Erica?" I asked. She gave me a hard stare before shaking her head. Side by side we walked into the little two story house, filled with blaring music, smoke and the heavy scent of liquor.

It wasn't long before I lost track of Erica and I joined up with Melody. "I thought you weren't going to show!" she shouted as we made our way threw the kitchen. "I forgot all about it, Chris came over and asked us if we where coming." I replied, ignoring the couple making out on the counter. "Some people need to get a room!" Melody shouted before opening the refrigerator and looking for something to drink. I laughed softly, it wasn't even her house and she welcomed herself to snoop around. "They only got beer." She complained grabbed two cans. "It'll have to do." I said taking a can from her. She smiled at me and we did a little cheers thing, clinking the cans together. "I wonder what my dad would say if he saw me now." Melody said after taking a sip of beer. I grimaced as the beer traveled down my throat. "I dunno, they did the same shit. My dad is probably as proud as ever." I said, debating weather to continuing drinking the beer or put it down.

"Hey they're playing poker!" Melody said quickly, I think what I had just said went threw one ear and out the other. She rushed over toward the large round kitchen table where cards where being dealt. "Share a chair with me Hail." She said scooting over a little bit, giving me room to fit like half a butt cheek. "Don't deal me in, just my girl Hail!' Mel said quickly, alcohol gets to her quicker then it does to me, now that fact that she chugged down half the can already might be a suspect but what can ya say. "Mel I don't want to play." I muttered, not having much of a choice.

I won the first game, with a hand of two Fives, a four, a ten and a Jake. How in hell did I when with that? Well I have a good poker face, and I grin when I have a bad hand. Everybody forfeited and I won Eighty Three dollars. By the second game people weren't falling for my poker face that easily but I had a good hand, a royal flesh. Showing my cards to everybody I leaned over the table to collect my money. Mel whistled, "Ya'll getting beat by a girl." She said laughing softly.

"Not so fast Winston." A hard voice said. I looked across the table seeing Tim, I hadn't even noticed him. I gave him a questioning look and he showed me his hand, straight Aces. Now I didn't put two and two together until later that night (How can somebody have all four aces while the other has a royal flesh? Somebody was cheating…). Sighing softly I sat back down, turning to Melody. "Man, at least we got ourselves eighties." She slurred. I didn't bother to correct her; we only had twenty because I had bet all the rest. Ten when we would split it in half. "See you laters Hun, there goes my Stevey." She said getting up quickly. It was a miracle she didn't trip.

So once again I was alone again. Pocketing my little bit of money I got up and started my way toward the back porch. I went to Miller's parties a lot and the back porch was almost a sanctuary. I leaned against the porch railing, looking up to the sky. I don't know how long I was standing there, but I had a cigarette lit.

"Damn it Shepard!' A voice roared. Out of pure curiosity I went back into the house. The table was shoved across the room, and everybody but Tim was standing. He sat calmly counting his money, paying no mind to the raging man that stood before him. "Sit down McClain, you're drunk." Tim said looking up at him, tucking the money away in his pocket. "That's the second time you got all aces!" McClain roared. "I'm lucky." Tim said a smirk growing across his face. "Lucky my ass! You're cheating!" McClain said, taking a swing at Tim, but he missed. "You're drunk, sit down!" Tim said standing up.

I watched Tim carefully, for a moment he looked up at me and we held each other gaze for a moment. McClain took another try at Tim, aiming for his face but instead he clipped Tim on the shoulder. Without hesitation Tim punched him in the stomach and then punched him in the jaw. With a thud McClain hit the ground, and laughing to myself I went back outside.

I was on my third cigarette now, which was rare for me to smoke more then two in a row. I think I was about to fall asleep, with my head leaning against one of the worn wooden post, until somebody came up and shoved me lightly in the back. "Shouldn't sleep with a lit cigarette." He said as I whirled around to face him. "You're lucky I know you." I muttered adjusting myself against the post once more until I was comfortable. "You're always threatening somebody Hail." Tim muttered standing at my side. That was the first time he had ever called me Hail, it was always Winston, it didn't bother me any, I liked the way it sounded. "You're always fighting somebody." I said flicking the cigarette into the yard. He smirked, "Got me there." He said.

"How's McClain doing?" I asked softly. "Doesn't know what hit him." He said laughing softly. "I bet." I muttered. I felt him a bit closer, in panic I backed away quickly. "I'm going to go inside; it's getting a bit chilly." I said quickly. I had no idea what was wrong with me never in my life have I've been shy, nor have I ever been short to tell somebody off when they invaded my personal space. Quickly I walked away and let the screen door slam shut behind me.

"Haha! Hailey girl!" Mickey called, picking me up. I squirmed lose, "Hey dork." I said looking up at him. "Aww that wasn't nice." He said laughing. He was drunk, but I think he and his brother always are. "Where's Donny?" I asked. "Bathroom." He said taking a big gulp of beer out of the can. "He's sick already?" Mickey grinned, "Nah… He's-" "I don't want to here it, stop!" I said covering my ears before any unwanted information was giving out. "Dance with me Hail!" he said, carelessly dropping his beer can onto the floor and dragging me into where everybody else was dancing.

Even though you could barely move without getting bumped, dancing with Mickey was fun. I mean I just had to watch him before bursting into hysterics. "Man Hail, I'm gonna go somewhere elses." He slurred to me. "Why Mick?" I asked him. "Everybody is hitting me!" he said. Though he had it back words, he was running into everybody. On attempt to get out of the crowd he nearly fell three times running into the same guy. "Bye Mickey." I called to him, even though he didn't here me, before I decided to see it Colby had left me here or not.

I stood in the front for a while, Colby's car was gone. He always left me at parties, but I don't think he would leave Erica and Erica wouldn't leave without me. A short frail brunette stood by the porch steps. "Feather?" I asked, giving her a questioning look. "Long time no see, huh Hailey?" she said smiling. She dropped out last year, if I wasn't mistaken because she was pregnant. "Gosh you look different." I said, declining a cigarette when she offered it. She shrugged her shoulders, "You look pretty much the same."

Shouts came from the street me and Feather jerked our head towards it. "I told Marci not to mess with him." Feather grumbled. I remembered Marci also, both of them where a pair of Tulsa's many sluts. "Who's she messing with?" I asked, just as there was shattering glass. "Shepard." Feather said. I flinched, "Tim Shepard?" I asked. "The one and only." She murmured. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. But a few seconds latter a red head stormed up the porch steps into the house. "Wait Marci!" Feather said chasing after her.

I debated seriously weather I should go see if Tim was alright or walk home. Tim got the best of me and I started my way slowly over to his car.

"Hey." I called as I stopped, standing by the open door. He was sitting in the driver's seat, looking in the rear view mirror. He turned to me, not bothering to smile, "Hey." He muttered. Clearly he was pissed. "What happened?" I asked softly. "That slut hit me with her damn bottle when I told her to fuck off." He grumbled. I laughed, and he gave me one of those glares. "Sorry, but why'd you tell her to fuck off?" He turned to face me fully, a got my first look at the gash and I gasped before he could say anything more. Yea it was bad but it was a clean cut and wasn't bleeding, I'd seen lots worse, but now he would look exactly like his father.

"It's not that bad." He said calmly. I raised my eyebrows, "Get out." I said stepping back. "What are you a doctor or somthin?" he asked. "Get out so I can get a look at it." I said, actually I demanded it. With a bit of hesitation he did. "Here get against the car so I can actually see it without standing on tippy-toe." I said. He chuckled and leaned against his car.

"You sound like a damn police." He said. I smirked, "You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be held against you in court…" I paused, "Aww shit I forgot the rest." I said giving him a sympathetic smile, raising my hand to touch his gash.

Tim opened his mouth to finish it off but he yowled in pain. I jerked my hand back quickly, biting my bottom lip. "Why the hell did you do that for!" He said. "Sorry I was just touching it." I said holding back laughs, and by the look of it he was too. "Don't do it again." He warned. I rolled me eyes and looked away, making a face of disgust. "Yuck, I think you need stitches…" I said shuddering my shoulders. "And that's why you're not a doctor." He muttered, and we kept each others gaze for a while longer.

"Here I know how to tell if you need stitches or not." I said moving closer. He smirked, "You do?" "Yup." I said hiding my smile as I went to poke his cut again, but he caught my wrist just in time and pulled it back down. "You're slick, real slick." He said. I giggled and I don't know who, I think it was a bit of both of us, but next think I know we are kissing. He pulled away and I glanced away. "Wanna go inside?" he asked softly. I felt the interest spark in my eye, "Yea."

I never thought I'd turn into one of the girls that had '_it_' in somebody else's house, during a party. I mean I used to look down on those girls, and I mean think about it, it's really disgusting! But Tim was just really irresistible that night.

Briskly I walked out of the bathroom, ramming myself right into the one and only Donny. "Huh? Oh sorry…. Hailey?" he said, his glazed eyes lighting up and one of those dorky Matthews smiles formed on his face. "Donny?" I asked back surprised, I could feel Tim's presence behind me. "You and Tim… in the bathroom." He was starting to roar with laugher. "Took you long enough to figure that one out genius," I muttered shoving my way past him. I was hoping dearly if I didn't act like I cared he wouldn't tell anybody about it.

Then I noticed a blonde girl standing behind him. "Donny isn't this like the third time you've been in there with somebody?" I asked purposely trying to disgust the girl. Donny stared at me blankly. "You know forget I even asked," I paused smirking to myself, "Little Willy." With that I walked away, quite proud of myself. It took a minute or so for Donny to compute what I had just called him, and then I heard him yelling after me.

"What time is it?" I asked Tim as we made our way threw the crowd, which hadn't thinned out at all since the party had started. "Not sure, we can go back to the car and see." He called to me. I smiled and led the way.

"This time tonight, we're probably going to be on our way home from the rumble." I said softly as we walked towards his car. "We might already be home, I have a feeling it's a bit past two." He said. "You know you really should get that cut looked at Tim." He shrugged his shoulders, "Or less it gets all green or somthin its fine." "That's disgusting." I said looking up at him.

* * *

_Since I pretty much lost most of the story except what was up on here, I'm working off of memory. I'm working off of a simple brain here, but I think it came out pretty good. Like in some parts I don't think it is as good as the first one I wrote but in other parts I think its better. I mean if you ever had to do it before, it's boring as hell to retype something. Oh and just if anybody's interested on FictionPress I started a story called 'I Cried' and well theres the link: http/ I think it's pretty good, I'd appreciate it if you R&R on both this one and I Cried. Thanks ;) _


	20. Chapter Twenty

You know what belongs up here by now... and I don't own The Outsiders... k?_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Twenty**_

I sat on the back of the Curtis's sofa, enjoying every minute of loudness and commotion there always was when the whole gang was in one room. "Mickey!" I heard Melody screech. Roaring with laughter Mickey ran into the living room from the hallway. "What did you do?" I asked, obviously the only one that heard Mel. Chris and Steve where fighting over the remote, Donny and Colby where searching the cupboards for food and Erica was sitting at the table watching Chris carefully. "I opened the door on her while she was in the bathroom." He said grinning one of those dorky grins. "You pervert." I said laughing softly. He winked at me and went back down the hall.

This time I heard the door slam against the wall and then scuffling noises. "Help!" Mickey cried staggering back into room with Melody on his back, pounding away at him. "Aw Mel get off the boy!" Donny said turning towards them. "Don't ever open the door on me again Mickey Mathews." She threatened, dropping to the ground and walking off down the hallway. Mickey laughed and started back after her. "Mickey!" I heard Melody holler. "You dickhead leave my sister alone." Candy Cane, a petite strawberry blonde said dragging Mickey back into the living room. "Hey Candy!" I called to her; she looked at me and waved before disappearing back into her room. She was a shy girl but she was brave; Soda said she was like his younger brother PonyBoy. Currently she was upset with all of us because we wouldn't let her come to the rumble so in result she locked herself in her room.

Mickey came and sat down next to me, just plain out staring at me. Casually I gave him the finger and he tackled me to the ground. I hit the ground with a thud and we rolled around, some how he got me pinned in a head lock. "Say I'm the best!" he said. I squirmed and his grip tightened. "Say it!" he said again. "No! Get off me!" I said trying to get loose once more.

"Say it Hail!"

"No!" I shouted and then I bit his arm. He hollered and jumped right off me and everybody turned and looked. Quickly I got up and dusted myself off, "Jackass." I grumbled walking off towards the bathroom to find Melody. "Gosh Hail you are mean!" Mickey shouted after me. "You started it!"

Fifteen minutes later we where walking down the street. Mickey was still upset that I bit him; I mean I never saw him this upset. "I think I got rabies, thanks a lot Hailey." He grumbled. I was getting tired of his complaining, "Shut up Mickey you sound like a damn baby." I said bitterly. "You do know the human mouth is like the dirtiest mouth in the world." Donny said. We all looked at him shocked, "You actually know something?" I asked amazed. He rolled his eyes, "I thought it was pretty cool." He said shrugging his shoulders. Melody, Erica and I roared in laughter. "That is like the last thing I thought I'd hear from you." Mel said. "Shut up." Just then a light flashed in Donny's eyes and he stared at me for a moment and smirked. My jaw dropped I knew what was coming. "You better not." I grumbled, making an attempt to grab him.

Too late, he raced to the front of the gang, walking backwards. "Hey guess who I saw coming out of the bathroom last night at Millers!" he said staring back and me with a wide grin. "Who?" Steve asked, wrapping his arm around Melody's waist. "Hailey and Timothy Shepard!" he shouted.

I cringed and I felt everybody's eyes on me. "Shut up Mickey, you where in there like five different times a different girl each time!" I shouted back, I could feel the heat rise to my face and I rarely blushed. Colby was staring at me the hardest and I felt like I had let him down in a way but then I felt pissed, he wasn't my father he was just my older brother that didn't mean he could walk around bossing me around and expecting me to follow his order! I mean I know for a fact he did 'it' during a party in a bathroom plenty of times, why is it such a big deal now. "Are little girl ain't to little any more is she?" Mickey said breaking the silence. "Shut up." Melody said glaring at him.

Colby held his jaw tight and turned around. "Whadaya mean?" Donny asked his brother, pleased with himself. "She's been grown up for a while!" he paused, and I thought he was actually taking up for me but he was just digging that knife deeper and twisting it round and round, "I know for a fact she lost it to Joe!" he said. "Mickey! If you don't mind you own g'damned business I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" I screamed. But he didn't stop he kept on going until Colby hit him.

He staggered a few feet, a bit stunned. "I don't care if you're a family friend or not, don't yell out my sister's personal life." He said continuing to walk. Everybody was quiet from that point on, and I knew we would win this rumble because Colby was pissed and when he was pissed he always got what he wanted, just like my dad.

We arrived just as Tim Shepard and Co walked up; my heart sped up like a frightened rabbit as I made eye contact with Tim. Steve shoved me lightly and when I looked back up at Tim he was exchanging looks with Colby. I felt like killing Donny right then and there, he ruined just about all the chances I had with Tim and Colby accepting it. And because of him there still was an edge to everybody because nobody had said a word and it bothered me I hated the quietness.

The guys merged with another group of guys and where talking with them, leaving me, Erica and Melody. "Is it true?" Melody asked with a gleaming grin. I knew what she was talking about, "Yea." I said softly. Erica just stared at me. "You should try and get to know him, he is really cool. Nothing like we thought." I said. Mel smiled, "I'd always thought you two would make a good couple!" she said. "When did you start thinking that?" I asked shoving her lightly. "When I saw him looking at you across the poker table at Millers." She said. I shook my head and laughed, "That was last night Mel." I said. She shrugged her shoulders, "Plus it's like written somewhere. I mean my dad and Steve's where best friends growing up its like natural for me and Steve to be together and your dad and Tim where like that too so it was either Colby and Tim be best friends or one of you two to hook up with Tim." She said in a long breath. Erica and I exchanged looks and laughed.

"Have you ever did it before?" Melody asked Erica. Erica was quick to respond, "No!" I laughed softly, "Probably the oldest virgin in Tulsa." "Well that's sad on Tulsa's part." Erica muttered. "You're not waiting until you're married are you?" Mel asked suddenly.

"I dunno."

"I don't know where she gets it from; mom was like Colby's age when she had him"

Erica didn't mind our taunting she ignored it like always.

"Where's Cole?" Donny asked walking over to us. "I dunno, thought he was with you?" I said bitterly. "Hey! Hail! Look to your left!" Mickey called. "Ha looks like Colby is giving Tim a talk." Donny said laughing. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough Tim and Colby stood, both looking like they where about to beat the living hell out of each other. And by the sounds of it all the other greasers where watching too because the lot fell silent. "You don't know how much I'd like to kill you." I said to Donny, wanting desperately to scream, cry or beat the living day lights out of Donny out of pure frustration.

Just then the Socials pulled up in their fancy cars, stepping out in their expensive wanna-be-hood clothes. Reluctantly Colby turned his back to Tim and walked back towards us, his blue eyes where flaming.

"Lets go welcome the Socs!" Mickey cried running to the curb. From where I stood I could here him and Donny greeting the Socs. "Hello, how would you like your ass kicked today?" or "Thanks for coming to loose."

Tension grew briskly over the crowd as the Socs lined up in front of us. The leader of the Brumly gang, Bruce, I knew him from school, he was in my math class last year, spit and walked forward once all the cars where empty. Another Socs stepped forward with a smirk on his face, and they circled each other slowly. Suddenly Bruce tackled him to the ground and the rumble was on.

I hit the first guy I saw, he was my height but he had a stocky build and he really did pack a punch real good. Without hesitation he hit me right in the jaw, I swung back and kicked him in the stomach, he fell backwards and somebody tackled me from the side.

The ground came up to meet me hard and fast. We rolled a couple times, and I tried with all my might to get him off me but he was too strong. Repeatedly he punched my face, I knew it'd be bruised and swollen by tomorrow, but I hit him back. I dug my nails in his face and he yelped, catching him off guard I kicked him in his stomach. He fell back and I got up as quickly at I could. My face was throbbing in pain; Melody was fighting steadily with a guy and bumped into me. Without hesitation we ganged up on him, having on the ground in a matter of seconds.

Somebody came up from behind and grabbed my hair; I held my breath and tried to turn around. And if you ever had your hair clenched in somebody's fist you knew how I felt. It was like a helpless feeling, knowing if I whirled around he'd most likely rip my hair out and if I kicked him he'd jump back and pull my hair with him. His grip loosened and I took advantage to spin around, ignoring she sharp pull against my scalp. He hit me in my stomach and I stumbled backwards hitting my head against somebody else's. This guy didn't give any slack and I fought back with all my might. The weight was knocked off of me and dizzily I got to me feet, swinging on anybody who came near.

"You shoulda stuck with you sister!" A familiar voice said, defending myself against my new challenge I looked over to see Tim fighting the guy that had just had my hair and the guy Mel and I tackled. "She got it real bad, Mel got to her-" He paused as one of the Socs cracked him in the jaw. "Son of a bitch!" he said, I was impressed as he flung his fist out at the guy, I only saw Colby fight that hard before and until then I thought nobody else could. I was barely listening to him, but I heard bits and pieces.

Every single part in my body was throbbing in pain, but I still fought until I took a swing and hit nobody. Then I realize the Socs where running away. I listened carefully for one of the Mathews smart remarks like, "Ya'll come back now." Or something like that but I didn't. I looked around, Melody was checking over Steve's face with Erica at her side. Chris was flexing his right arm heading towards Colby who stood stiffly, still fired up and ready to go, he could fight for hours. Mickey was grinning a bloody ear to ear smile and Donny sat doubled over. Tim and his gang stood at the street watching the Socs drive away, the Brumly boys helped up a knocked out fellow… It was just like always.

I either held my grudges over aggressively or not at all, there's no middle for me. Slowly I made my way over to Donny. "Donald Duck everything okay?" I asked bending down in front of him. He looked up at me, "Yea broke a couple ribs." He said softly. "C'mon get up." I said giving him a hand. "I got a lil' to cocky." He said gritting his teeth as he got to his feet. "I coulda told you that long before the rumble started." I mumbled, helping him over towards Erica and Mel.

* * *

_Sorry it took me a while to update, just lost track of time. Going back to last chaper like somebody asked what Hailey was doing when she said I know how to tell if you need stitches, well she was going to poke it again just to be smart. I dunno I do that lol... U know the deal so Read and Review please!_


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**I _don't_ own The Outsiders****

* * *

Chapter Twenty One**

Our little apartment was filled with people. The whole gang was hanging out in the living room. Steve sat on the floor against the wall and Melody sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder, Colby sat in his usual chair, Donny laid on the sofa with Chris sitting at his feet and Mickey sat in front of the TV. Like always it was loud, everybody was holding their own conversations, yelling across the room or yelling to the person at their side, but I liked it that way.

Erica walked out of our bedroom, hair soaked and dressed in her pajamas. Even though her face was already taking a purplish hue she looked nice and refreshed after taking a shower. "Moms gonna be home soon." She muttered as she walked by me. "Let Cole handle it." I said back walking down the hall and into the bathroom.

For a while I stood under the shower, letting the warm water beat against my sore body. With a loud sigh I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeeze some into my hand, lathering it up before scrubbing my head with it.

There was a knock at the door. "Hailey! It's me!" Melody called from outside the bathroom door. "What do you want!" I called back, over the rushing water. "I got to go to the bathroom!" she called back. "Come on in!" There was a shower curtain, so it wasn't like she could see and I didn't mind if she did I mean we'd been best friends since forever.

"Your moms home." She said. "Really? Is she upset?" I asked, rinsing my hair. "No," Melody laughed, "She is getting all the details while fixing everybody up." I laughed, "Sounds just like her; you're not going to the bathroom are you? You're just in here to talk." Melody laughed, "Yea and look in the mirror, I don't even think makeup will help this." She said.

"Thanks for helping Erica, I forgot about her."

"No problem, she was handling herself real good but then this guy started on her and she really didn't have a chance. I wouldn't have gotten a chance to help if Tim hadn't got those two we had."

I smiled to myself, "It's kinda funny you know…"I trailed off and Melody left without a word.

Dressed in gray sweatpants and a baggy black T-shirt I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room where everybody was. "Hail, look at you." My mom scolded as I walked into the room. She was sitting on the back of the sofa. I rolled my eyes and sat down on Donny's legs, where Chris had been sitting earlier. "Get off." He grumbled, squirming around with his legs. I ignored him and he soon stopped.

"You guys are all too good for these stupid fights, you need to grow up." My mom said, running her fingers threw my stringy hair. "Nah, they're to fun." Mickey said turning to face her from the TV. "You're not going to get any where in life with a police record a mile long." She warned. "Already got one longer, and plus everybody knows it ain't a rumble or less I'm in!" Colby spoke up proudly. Mom's hands paused in my hair and as far as I knew so did her breathing. I glanced up at her and she was staring blankly at Colby. "What?" he asked. She shook her head, "Nothing, I was just remembering something." She said softly. I thought about it a bit longer, maybe she was remembering a time when my dad had said something like that or realizing that her son wasn't going to get anywhere in life at this rate.

Suddenly Cole's face turned stormy and he fixed a glare onto me. "Forget the record; Hailey's not going to get anywhere either with that jackass she's fooling with." He said coolly, almost tauntingly, but I knew it was to hide his anger. I felt Donny stir underneath me; and an eerie silence fell over to room. "Who?" my mom asked quickly. "Tim Shepard, and he isn't a jackass Colby!" I said, balling my hands into fist. Colby laughed, "Coulda fooled me, the guy has a different girl in the bathroom every night!"

Not a moment sooner I was standing up. "Oh, just because he's name isn't Colby Winston, fucking a different girl in somebody's bathroom isn't acceptable?" I shouted. "Hey, both of you knock it off!" my mother said firmly. Her scolding was just a slight buzz between our yelling. "No its not, especially when he is dating my baby sister!" he yelled back, standing up, probably because he felt vulnerable. Or that fact I was practically standing over him now, about to attack.

I could picture my mother, now standing behind the couch watching us go back and forth, rolling her eyes as she told us, "Go outside if you're gonna fight." Because Colby and I always had yelling matches and it never ended like it did this time.

"Just because I'm your younger sister doesn't mean I can't have a life!"

"I never said you couldn't but you have no reason to be running around with trash!"

Trash! Oh yea he had room to talk, Colby Winston calling somebody else trash? What a hypocrite…

Maybe I was getting _to_ defensive over Tim, I mean for a guy I didn't even know if we where dating or not, I was getting really pissed at Colby. Fist clenched I lifted my right arm, and soon felt the satisfaction of flesh against my fist.

Colby didn't care if I was his sister or not, but I think he was a little surprised, I mean I was. He grabbed my arm before it could reach my side again, using a lot of force to twist me around so my back was turned to his. Some how he also managed to get my left hand, and put his knee in my back. His grasp growing tighter the more I struggled.

"I don't want to ever see you with him you hear?" he said softly, I stopped struggling noticing everybody was standing watching us with the same surprised look on their face. I didn't answer and he let go shoving me forward. "Oh my god you two!" my mother screamed, walking in between us before either of us could attack again.

I was the first one to storm out, in my pajamas with flip flops that didn't even match, and didn't fit. They where to big, because they where my moms. She had bought years ago claiming she'd need them when we'd go to the beach which we never did. Though she did walk around in them which is why they where by the door... Some how I got a pink one and a black one but at least I had something on my feet.

"Hailey! Wait up!" somebody cried. I glanced over my shoulder; Melody was rushing down the steps. I stopped; only long enough for her to catch up before I started down the street again. "What was all that about?" she asked as we walked briskly to no where. I didn't answer but some how we ended up at her house.

I'd sat on the sofa while she took a shower and talked to Candy, who was surprisingly still up. She fell asleep though just as Mel came out, in an oversized T-shirt and her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"You going home?" she asked, leaning in the door way. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't think so." I said softly. "You can stay here." She demanded rather then said it walking over to sit down next to me. We sat in silence listening to crickets chirp outside, a car pulling up and somebody running up to the house, opening the door and barging in.

"Mel you wouldn't believe who was fighting down at Dingo's!"

Steve might have bit his tongue when he saw me, but there was no need for any more explanation I knew who was fighting.

* * *

_Hello! Long time no see! I know, I know I haven't been a good person and haven't been updating but I'm very sorry. I know I've said it before but I'll update more often! School starts soon for me, on August 24th. I haven't even gotten my schedule yet!I can't believe summer has already come to an end! But anyhow back to the story! gasp Who was fighting at the Dingo? You'll find out soon enough if you Read and Review(please)!_


End file.
